Deux minuscules individus dans le vaste monde
by Idylle76
Summary: Olivia et Emma, deux soeurs assez déjantées, se retrouvent parachutées en Terre du Milieu où elles vont tester la dureté des sols, la galanterie des nains, la bouffe de Bombur ... Bref une vraie promenade de santé ! (Fili x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction, que j'espère que vous apprécierez. C'est venu d'un délire qu'on a eu avec ma sœur, donc les personnages nous ressemblent en étant parfois exagérés quand même. Il y aura sûrement des passages Mary-Suesques, mais pas trop quand même j'espère ^^ bon voilà le premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture !

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Je déteste quand je dois t'accompagner à tes entraînements de tir à l'arc. C'est ennuyeux !

-Alors pourquoi tu persistes à venir ?!

-Parce que comme ça tu me ramènes en voiture !

Emma attendait sa sœur Olivia, qui rangeait son matériel dans une valise spéciale elle prit son arc à la main et elles sortirent du gymnase.

-Emma, tu peux me tenir la valise le temps que je range mon arc ?

-Putain, elle pèse 15 tonnes !

-Emma !

-D'accord, d'accord, j'y fait attention …

Soudain elles sentirent des tremblements dans le sol.

-C'est quoi ÇA ?!

-Euh …

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'elles échangèrent avant d'être aspirées dans un espèce de trou noir.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-

Argh ! Ça faisait deux fois qu'il passait devant la même maison ! Dire qu'il s'était perdu dans ce stupide petit village.

Thorin fut soudain aveuglé par un éclat blanc, puis il entendit des voix, de femmes apparemment parce qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce dont elles parlaient. Dans tout ce méli-mélo de nouveaux sons il repêcha « Gandalf » répété plusieurs fois et se mit à les suivre, tandis qu'elles remontaient la colline, arc bandé pour la plus âgée.

-On doit faire un rêve, pas possible autrement. marmonna Emma. On ne peut pas être réellement en Terre du Milieu, pas vrai ?

-Chut ! J'ai cru entendre quelque chose !

Elle se tourna et regarda en direction de Thorin qui était dissimulé par la nuit qui les entourait. Elle haussa les épaules tandis que sa sœur continuait de babiller, et elles montèrent la colline assez vite.

-Qui est-ce qui frappe ?

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai mon arc.

-Arrêtes, j'ai trop la trouille ! gloussa Emma.

-Oh, allez, fais-le !

Emma frappa et elles attendirent toutes deux, le cœur battant furieusement. C'est Gandalf qui vint leur ouvrir, croyant que c'était Thorin qui arrivait enfin.

-Hum Olivia …

-Et Emma !

-Pour vous servir ! s'exclamèrent les deux sœurs en s'inclinant.

Gandalf leur répondit … et elles ne comprirent rien. Pas un traître mot.

-Et merde, il parle le Commun, j'imagine.

-Le quoi ?!

-Le Langage des Hommes en Terre du Milieu Emma.

-Ah oui. Merci, je le savais.

Gandalf sortit son bâton et marmonna en fermant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il essaie de percer nos pensées ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Elles entendirent une voix derrière elles et virent qu'elle bouchait le passage à Thorin.

-Oh mon dieu, tu crois que c'est _lui_ ?

-Je crois bien que oui Emma. Décales-toi un peu pour le laisser passer.

-Il est beaucoup plus imposant que ce que je pensais …

-Et bien, quand on rentrera, tu pourras aller le dire à Richard Armitage.

-Hé, regardes, je crois que c'est Kili ! Et à côté c'est Fili ! Ils sont vachement mignons !

-Génial Emma, mais évites d'appeler quelqu'un par son prénom avant qu'il se soit présenté, ça risque de lui paraître étrange.

-Euh, trop tard …

En effet, le sort de Gandalf visait à faire comprendre aux nains et à lui-même notre langue et à ce que des Terriennes puissent s'exprimer en Commun.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je me nomme Gandalf le Gris, magicien de mon état. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

-Je suis Emma et voici ma sœur Olivia.

Les deux sœurs s'inclinèrent à nouveau.

-Nous parlerons après le conseil. Allez vous asseoir où vous le souhaitez.

Les deux sœurs se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce, le plus loin de la porte, près de Fili et Kili, qui adressèrent à Emma un petit sourire ; Kili se poussa un peu pour qu'on aille la place de rajouter un tabouret et Emma s'assit entre lui et Bombur. Olivia s'adossa au mur, profitant de l'avantage d'être debout pour observer les nains et les identifier.

Les deux filles attendirent que leur cas soit débattu en silence, écoutant avec attention la discussion. Quand Bilbo se fut évanoui et amené dans son fauteuil, Gandalf revint et s'adressa aux deux sœurs :

-Vous parlez une langue qui m'est inconnue, vous semblez connaître nos noms et votre accoutrement est plutôt … étrange.

Elles se regardèrent, ne se trouvant rien de particulièrement dérangeant. Puis elles se souvinrent que le jean n'existait pas en Terre du Milieu et qu'on ne voyait jamais une femme en pantalon.

-D'où venez-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivées ici ?

Olivia prit la parole et tenta d'expliquer à Gandalf ce qu'était la Terre, sans trop entrer dans les détails.

-Et pour ce qui est de la deuxième question, il y a eu un tremblement de terre et nous avons été aspirées dans un vortex en quelques secondes. Nous nous sommes retrouvées à quelques mètres de la maison de monsieur Sacquet et nous avons remonté la colline.

-Comment saviez-vous que vous me trouveriez ici ?

-Et bien, sur Terre, cet univers est décrit au moyen de livres très connus. Je les ai lu et j'ai reconnu l'endroit quand nous sommes arrivées ici.

Gandalf se leva vivement, s'approcha d'elle et murmura :

-Vous savez donc ce qu'il va arriver ?

-Oui. répondit-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Vous devez me promettre de ne jamais rien dévoiler de notre futur, même si je vous le demande, même si Thorin vous le demande. Les conséquences pourraient être terribles.

-Je vous le promets. chuchota la jeune femme.

Les nains râlaient en se plaignant d'être mis à l'écart et le magicien reprit à voix haute :

-Et bien, si tout est en ordre, ils ne nous restent plus qu'à vous accueillir comme il se doit dans cette communauté !

Il y eût un instant de flottement, puis les nains se mirent à parler tous en même temps :

-On ne va pas emmener deux enfants avec nous !

-Après tout, décidez Gandalf, au point où nous en sommes …

-Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?!

Olivia glissa à Gandalf :

-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec ma sœur en privé.

-Mais faites, jeune demoiselle, faites …

Olivia arracha presque sa sœur à Kili avec qui elle avait commencé à parler et la traîna dans une pièce attenante.

-Quoi ?!

-Emma, c'est de la folie !

-Non, pas du tout, ça va être génial !

-Tu ne sais même pas te battre ! Non, le mieux, c'est que l'on reste ici !

Elles n'avaient pas remarqué que Thorin les avait suivi et écoutait leur conversation.

-Hors de question ! Je veux aller avec eux !

-Tu crois que c'est une promenade de santé ?! Tu crois qu'on tiendra quand il faudra courir et marcher toute la journée ?!

-Je m'adapterai. s'entêta Emma.

-Par Merlin, tu n'as que quatorze ans !

Olivia s'approcha de sa petite sœur et lui parla plus doucement.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans un livre ou dans un film. Ce monde est réel. Smaug est réel, les orcs sont réels, la mort est réelle !

-... Et les nains sont réels, ton arc est réel, Gandalf est réel ! Ils nous protégeront !

-Oh non, tu te trompes si tu penses que Thorin en a quelque chose à fiche de toi ! Ils vont nous laisser nous débrouiller et on va se faire tuer !

-Gandalf les laissera pas faire ça !

Thorin s'approcha d'Emma qui sursauta en criant.

-Votre sœur a raison. Ce voyage n'est pas fait pour deux femmes.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! s'enflamma Emma.

-Votre faible constitution ne vous permet pas de …

-Notre faible constitution ? demanda Olivia d'une voix menaçante.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur (elle faisait environ la même taille que Thorin, ce qui était grand pour un nain et vraiment petit pour un humain, surtout sur Terre) et déclara :

-Notre faible constitution comme vous l'appelez nous permet d'être plus légères sur un poney nous courrons plus vite, nous mangeons moins, et Emma sait parfaitement nager. N'avez-vous pas l'intention de passer près du lac d'Esgaroth, ou de traverser la forêt de Mirkwood et ses rivières ? De plus, je suis archer on ne peut pas en dire autant d'Ori qui tire avec un lance-pierre !

Thorin paraissait surpris de ce retournement de situation et Emma arborait un sourire triomphant.

-Emma, va dire à Gandalf que nous l'accompagnerons.

Emma partit en sautillant et s'arrêta en trouvant Fili et Kili derrière le mur.

-Bonjour ! C'était amusant de dehors ?

-Et bien, c'était mal parti pour toi au début !

-Oui, votre oncle m'a facilité la tâche il a fait une chose que ma sœur déteste par dessus tout : lui faire sentir qu'elle n'est pas capable de faire quelque chose. Et comme elle veut toujours avoir raison et qu'elle est très orgueilleuse, elle va venir juste pour lui prouver qu'il a tort.

La conversation continuait à l'intérieur :

-Je n'ai pas accepté que vous veniez avec nous !

-Mais nous ne venons pas avec vous cela signifierait que nous sommes sous votre protection or vous n'avez nullement l'intention de nous défendre.

-Alors qui vous protégera ?

-Moi ! J'ai un arc et des flèches.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?!

-Très sérieuse.

-Et pour la nourriture ?

-Je chasserai.

-Vous savez faire du feu ?

-On mangera cru.

Ils se dévisagèrent, bras croisés dans la même position, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf arrive.

-Vous avez fait le bon choix Olivia.

-Peut-être pourriez-vous nous laisser chez de très vieux amis à vous en route ? Ils sauront sûrement comment nous renvoyer chez nous. chuchota la jeune fille.

-C'est une bonne idée. acquiesça Gandalf.

Olivia s'inclina et partit pour retrouver sa sœur, laissant Thorin et Gandalf discuter.

-Très polie comme petite. commenta Gandalf.

-C'est de la folie Gandalf ! gronda Thorin.

-Elles seront sous ma protection, tout comme Bilbo, quand il aura accepté.

Il sourit au nain :

-Vous les sous-estimez tous les trois, Thorin. Ils ont plus de ressources que vous ne le soupçonnez.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Kili est trop cool, je pense qu'on va bien rigoler !

-Ça m'aurait étonnée. soupira Olivia en se calant un peu plus dans un des fauteuils de Bilbo.

-Tu t'entendrais bien avec Bilbo je pense. Et peut-être avec Fili. Je pensais que tu apprécierais Thorin mais apparemment …

-Je me suis énervée. Dorénavant je serai polie avec lui. Cela ne se reproduira plus Emma.

-Si tu le dis … répondit sa sœur en se blottissant sous sa couverture.

Il y eut un petit silence.

-J'en revenais pas quand t'as dit que tu chasserais ! Tu t'en veux quand t'écrases un insecte alors tuer et dépecer un écureuil …

-Roh, tais-toi !


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! Merci à Idril Silimaure, Merry, Jovine et loveyaoi-15 pour leurs reviews ! Chapitre 2 où le voyage débute ... ainsi que les ennuis ^^ Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Merry : Merciiiiii Merry ^^ tu comprendras mieux la fanfiction quand tu auras vu le film XD

Jovine : Et bien voila le deuxième chapitre ^^ je vais essayer de poster tous les vendredis, et si je n'y arrive pas je posterai le week-end ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis enthousiaste sur le premier chapitre :)

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Tu as tout ?

-Oui. soupira Olivia.

-On refait l'inventaire, au cas où : livres, sac de couchage, polaires, crème épilatoire ...

-Crème épilatoire ?!

-Tu veux ressembler à un ours ? Pas moi.

-Continues ...

-Brosse à dent ... Une seule brosse à dent ?! s'indigna Emma.

-Excuses-moi de ne pas avoir pensé à en prendre une de plus, tu n'étais pas sensée m'accompagner !

-Mouais ... nécessaire de toilettes, rechanges, livre des plus beaux mecs ...

-QUOI ?!

-Je l'avais mis dans ta valise ... pour te faire une blague.

-On ne peut pas se promener avec ça Emma ! Imagines que quelqu'un fouille dans notre sac !

-Mais si on a besoin d'un petit remontant ...

Olivia observa les nains qui se réveillaient en grognant, se donnant des accolades brutales et fourrant leur couverture sans la plier (ce qu'elle détestait étrangement) dans leur sac.

-T'as raison, on va en avoir besoin ...

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Ils étaient à poney depuis peu quand les paris s'engagèrent :

-5 pièces qu'il viendra ! lança Kili.

-Si t'as de l'argent à perdre ... grogna Gloïn.

Tous les nains pariaient joyeusement.

-J'ai pas d'argent à parier ! se plaignit Emma.

-Et bien, paries quelque chose de plus utile. lui répondit sa soeur.

-Hé ! Moi je parie qu'il va venir ! S'il vient pas, je me tais pendant tout le voyage et s'il vient ...

-Tenu. grogna Thorin.

-Mais j'ai même pas dit ce que je voulais en échange !

-Tenu ! répéta ce dernier.

-Tu triches un peu Emma. Tu sais déja ce qu'il va se passer. sourit Olivia.

-Je suis sûre que Gandalf le sait lui aussi ... et il parie quand même !

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, quand ils virent Bilbo arriver en courant, Emma regarda Thorin et s'écria :

-Hé Thorin, j'ai gagné ! Vous m'en devez une !

Le chef la regarda et soupira :

-La route va être longue ...

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Olivia, je m'ennuie !

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

-Si on faisait un jeu ?

-Si tu veux ...

-Le jeu des répliques de films ! Je commence ... "Tout homme connaît ce moment. Ici. Maintenant. Il ob ..."

-Buffy.

-Tu m'as même pas laissée finir !

-"Tu crois que les morts que nous avons aimé nous quittent vraiment ?"

-Harry Potter ... Le trois je crois !

-Juste.

-"Vous ne passerez paaaaaaaaas !"

-Tu triches la !

-Ok, j'admets. "Ce sont nos choix Harry qui montrent ce que nous sommes, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes."

-Tu me prends par les sentiments la. Harry Potter deux, Dumbledore évidemment.

Les deux frères étaient juste derrière elles et ne comprenaient rien à leur conversation.

-Elle est étrange. déclara Fili.

-Qui ?

-Pas Emma, l'autre ... Elle ne parle jamais ... sauf avec Gandalf et sa soeur.

-Et bien peut-être qu'elle n'apprécie pas notre compagnie. suggéra Kili.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ...

-Tu me parais bien préoccupé par cette humaine ... Après tout, si elle ne veut pas nous parler c'est son problème !

Mais Fili ne semblait pas convaincu. À la pause suivante, il s'approcha d'Olivia qui écrivait dans un carnet ; Emma discutait avec Kili juste à côté.

-Alors, vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

-Oh non, nous faisons des jeux !

Le plus âgé des frères se désinteressa vite de la conversation et s'approcha plutôt d'Olivia ; il lui prit son carnet des mains et lut à haute voix :

-"La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur,

Un rond de danse et de douceur,

Auréole du temps, berceau nocture et sûr,

Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu,

C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu."

Il sourit et demanda à Olivia :

-Alors la Muette, on se sent d'humeur romantique ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant juste de le fixer d'un air impassible. Même pour Kili et Emma cette phrase sonnait assez méchamment.

-C'est un poème sur moi ? demanda Fili d'une voix langoureuse.

Elle le dévisagea quelques instants puis éclata de rire :

-Vous ne croyez pas réellement que c'est moi qui ai écrit cela pour vous ? Si tel est le cas, vous seriez bien présomptueux, même pour un prince.

Elle s'éloigna un peu en souriant comme si elle venait d'entendre la blague la plus drôle du monde. Fili, loin d'en prendre ombrage, esquissa un petit sourire.

-Ce n'était pas très délicat. déclara Kili.

-Tant mieux, ça lui a tiré une réaction. lui répondit son frère.

-Pour ton information, ce poème est de Paul Éluard. Ma soeur adore ce poète et ses oeuvres. Enfin, elle aime les livres en général.

-C'est pour cela qu'elle lit tous les soirs et à chaque pause, j'imagine. ajouta Kili.

-Oui, elle est un peu obsédée par ça.

Fili eut un sourire narquois qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Enfin après ta remarque, elle ne nous parlera plus jamais je pense.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ...

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Olivia était comme chaque soir assise au coin du feu, lisant un livre pendant que les autres s'installaient pour dormir. Fili arriva et lui prit le livre des mains :

-"Le combat d'hiver" de Jean-Claude Mourlevat. déchiffra-t-il difficilement ; il pouvait comprendre aisément le français à l'oral grâce au sort de Gandalf, mais c'était autre chose à l'écrit ...

-Tu veux que je te le rende pas vrai ? Tu as envie de lire la suite non ? La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est _demander_ ...

Il voulait la faire parler ; et bien non, elle ne parlerait pas ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui parler : il allait mourir, comment pourrait-elle lui parler alors qu'elle connaissait son sort funeste ainsi que celui de son frère ? Emma arrivait peut-être à occulter cette partie de l'histoire ; pas elle. Elle croisa les bras et se plaça face à lui, sans un mot. Par Merlin, qu'elle devait faire pitié à attendre qu'il lui rende son livre, pas coiffée ni maquillée en habits de voyage crasseux.

-Très bien ... murmura Fili. Je crois que _ça_ te fera réagir ...

Il s'amusa à lancer le livre par dessus le feu à Kili, qui le lui renvoya et ainsi de suite ... jusqu'à ce que le bouquin tombe dans le feu.

Tout se passa très vite ; Olivia écarta Fili et plongea la main droite dans le feu. Elle hurla quand le feu s'attaqua à sa chair mais elle parvint à extirper le livre.

Elle s'écroula dans l'herbe en éloignant sa main brûlée d'elle, l'agitant dans l'air pour tenter de stopper la douleur. Sa soeur se précipita sur elle :

-T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ?!

-Le livre ...

-Il a rien ton foutu bouquin ! GANDALF !

Le magicien accourut, suivi de près par Thorin, qui s'adressa directement à ses neveux :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?!

-Mais rien. balbutia Kili sous le choc. On s'amusait avec son livre et il est tombé dans le feu, alors elle a voulu le récupérer et ...

-Je vais vous dire moi ! s'écria Emma, hors d'elle. Ma soeur est sûrement complètement folle d'avoir fait ça, mais quand je vous ai dit que ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout ce sont les livres, je ne pensais pas que vous cherchiez à utiliser cette information contre elle !

-On ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait une réaction aussi extrême !

-Ce sont les seules choses qu'il me reste de la Terre ...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Olivia à terre qui tentait de parler :

-Ce livre est unique en Terre du Milieu ... et si jamais nous ne pouvons pas ... c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma vie ...

Emma se précipita pour prendre Olivia dans ses bras.

-Vous voyez dans quel état ça la met !

Les deux frères étaient contrits, surtout Fili qui se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi idiot ...

-Avec l'onguent que je vous ai appliqué la brûlure devrait rapidement disparaître, annonça Gandalf. Cependant vous ne pourrez pas tirer à l'arc pendant plusieurs jours.

-Fili et Kili se chargeront de leur protection, après tout ce sont eux les fautifs dans cette histoire, déclara Thorin. Ils prendront chacun une fille sur leur poney.

-Je suis avec Kili ! s'exclama Emma en levant la main.

Olivia la foudroya du regard puis soupira :

-J'imagine que je survivrai à une charmant balade à poney avec le prince brûleur de livres.

Et l'affaire fut close. Fili et Kili partirent se coucher ; Kili s'en voulait beaucoup, au contraire de son grand-frère.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait sourire !

-Et bien, au moins elle ne pourra pas éviter la discussion demain.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voici le chapitre 3 vu que les demandes ont été nombreuses, je vais poster (ou je vais _tenter_ de poster) deux fois par semaine :) j'aime toujours autant vos reviews, merci (vraiment) et bonne lecture !

U-u-u-u-u-u-u

La nuit avait été agitée pour Olivia : elle avait transpiré, avait eu chaud, puis froid, s'était tortillée dans le sac de couchage qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur pour échapper au picotement désagréable de sa main brûlée. Si l'on ajoutait les ronflements tonitruants des nains, le sol dur et Emma qui lui avait donné des coups de pieds une bonne partie de la nuit, c'était sans nul doute la pire nuit de sa vie, qui atteignit son apogée quand on la secoua sans délicatesse avec un « Nous partons » grognon. Génial ce cher Thorin au réveil. De quoi se tirer une balle dès l'aube.

Elle se leva et après avoir plié bagage, s'approcha de Fili et de son poney :

-Bonjour Fili.

Le nain la regarda d'un œil mi-suspicieux mi-étonné mais lui répondit néanmoins :

-Hum, bonjour Olivia …

Il monta à poney et aida la jeune fille à se hisser derrière lui.

-Kili a laissé votre sœur monter devant lui pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas avec ses flèches malheureusement, au vu de votre main, vous ne pouvez pas tenir les rênes. Mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous accrocher à ma taille.

-Je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire au pas. sourit Olivia. Et puis, je ne tiens pas à avoir vos épées doubles dans la figure.

Il eut un petit sourire et ils partirent. Au bout de quelques minutes de chevauchée calme, Olivia décida d'entamer la conversation :

-Quel temps superbe pour voyager ! Regardez, quelle jolie fleur ! Et quel charmant ruisseau ! Avez-vous vu ce petit scarabée ? Et cette magnifique forêt qui regorge sûrement d'animaux ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Et bien, votre but était bien que je vous parle non ? Je vous parle donc.

-Je souhaitais que vous me parliez pour me dire des choses intéressantes sur vous et votre monde. Ce babillage d'enfant ne m'intéresse pas.

-Par Merlin, ce que vous êtes exigeant !

-Qui est donc ce Merlin que vous citez à tout bout de champs ? Est-ce votre dieu ?

-Oh non, plutôt un maître à penser d'un autre temps. Il est devenu une légende.

-Est-ce un modèle pour vous et vos amis ?

-Alors ça non. rit la jeune fille. Il n'est pas vraiment le modèle de ma génération les garçons préfèrent les athlètes imberbes et dégoulinants de sueur !

-Les hommes ne portent pas la barbe chez vous ?

-La plupart sont rasés de près et ont les cheveux plutôt courts.

-Les cheveux courts ?!

-Moi non plus, je ne trouve pas cela très beau je préfère les hommes avec les cheveux plus longs.

Sentant qu'elle s'engageait dans un terrain glissant, Olivia tenta de changer de sujet :

-Est-il vrai que les femmes nains ont de la barbe ?

-C'est la vérité.

-Mais quand vous les embrassez, leur barbe ne vous gêne pas ?

-Non, elle est très douce.

-Intéressant …

-Et vous ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Est-ce que la barbe vous gêne quand vous embrassez un homme ?

-Jamais embrassé d'homme à barbe !

Fili, l'espace d'un instant, eut un petit sourire en coin, qui signifiait « Si vous le souhaitez, ça peut s'arranger », mais il se reprit. La conversation avait été aisée jusqu'ici et il ne souhaitait pas l'embarrasser.

Un peu plus loin en avant, Emma et Kili chevauchaient joyeusement en se racontant des blagues parfois ils observaient leurs aînés :

-Ils ne se sont pas encore entre-tués. annonça Kili.

-C'est parce qu'ils finiront ensemble. répondit tranquillement Emma.

-Qu, quoi ?!

-Ah, tu n'as pas l'œil pour ces choses la ! Moi je vois leur attirance !

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle ne lui avait adressé la parole que pour l'éconduire et il a jeté son livre dans le feu. Je ne vois pas où tu vois de l'attirance !

-Patience, patience ...

Ils firent une pause de quelques minutes pour que les poneys puissent boire un peu Olivia en profita pour aller remplir sa bouteille d'eau presque à vide.

-Olivia, voulez-vous que je remplisse votre gourde ? proposa gentiment Kili.

-Non merci Kili, je peux le faire. sourit la jeune fille.

-Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous appuyiez sur votre main blessée …

Elle voyait bien qu'il voulait se racheter pour la mauvaise farce qu'ils lui avaient faite la veille, si bien qu'elle lui tendit sa bouteille, qu'il s'empressa de remplir.

-Merci, c'est très aimable à vous.

-Le voyage n'est pas trop pénible ?

-Oh non, pas pour l'instant. Ça fait du bien à ma main de se reposer, même si mon arme me manque.

-Vous vous sentez démunie non ?

-Je m'étais habituée à avoir mon arc à portée de main jour et nuit.

-C'est moi qui l'ait. Enfin, c'est votre sœur qui devait s'en occuper mais elle n'a pas l'air d'en faire grand cas …

-C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où il sembla que Kili hésitait à présenter sa demande :

-Nous pourrions peut-être … nous tutoyer. Après tout, nous avons le même âge, physiquement.

Olivia sembla prise au dépourvu quelques secondes puis sourit :

-Il est vrai que c'était étrange de te vouvoyer alors que tu sembles avoir mon âge.

Thorin donna le signal de départ et Fili rappela Olivia.

-De quoi parliez-vous avec mon frère ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il enfourchait son poney et aidait Olivia à monter.

-Je vérifiais que mon arc était entre de bonnes mains.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous souriez de cette manière alors ?

-Je souris normalement. Mais votre frère est si … courtois, agréable …

Fili se retourna pour pouvoir la regarder elle avait les joues légèrement roses, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage et semblait d'une incroyable bonne humeur. Fili se détourna en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles et ils partirent. Quelques minutes, Kili et Emma s'approchèrent d'eux.

-Il fait tellement chaud. se plaignit Emma. Je rêve d'une glace !

-Tu ne risques pas d'en avoir, nous sommes en plein printemps. fit remarquer Kili.

-Non, c'est de la nourriture !

-Vous mangez la glace ? Demanda le plus jeune des frères, perplexe.

-On y ajoute des parfums et c'est plutôt de la crème glacée … On peut la manger à la cuillère ou la lécher. C'est très bon. répondit Olivia.

Cela étonna les deux frères qu'elle réponde à une de leurs nombreuses questions d'habitude elle laissait sa sœur parler.

-Et à quelle occasion mange-t-on de la glace ?

-Souvent quand il fait chaud, pour avoir moins chaud justement.

-Et si on demandait à Bombur d'en fabriquer ? suggéra Fili.

-Tu crois qu'il va pouvoir ? demanda Kili.

Fili haussa les épaules.

-Rien n'est impossible pour Bombur quand il s'agit de cuisiner !

-Il faudrait ramasser des fruits pour les parfums …

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Où sont Kili, Fili et les deux filles ? demanda Thorin en les cherchant du regard dans le cortège des nains.

-Ils se sont éclipsés il y a pas longtemps … Une histoire de glace. répondit Bofur.

-Continuez le chemin, je vais voir ce qu'ils font. grogna le chef.

Une ou deux minutes après qu'il se soit enfoncé dans les bois environnants, il trouva les poneys en train de brouter tranquillement l'herbe et la plus jeune des filles suspendue à une branche, essayant d'attraper des baies.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? tonna Thorin.

Ils sursautèrent et Emma lâcha la branche et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-Nous cueillons des fruits …

-Pour fabriquer des glaces …

-C'est un met de notre monde …

-Pitié, ne nous punissez pas.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Vous croyez que les glaces sont prêtes ?

-Vu comment il faisait froid cette nuit, je pense que oui. grogna Fili.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où l'eau mélangée à la crème et aux fruits écrasés avait gelé (normalement). Chacun prit son pot et l'ouvrit.

-Bombur a encore fait des miracles ! s'exclama Kili.

Ils s'assirent pour déguster leur glace.

-C'est quel parfum la tienne ? demanda Kili à Olivia.

-Fraise.

-Je peux goûter ?

Olivia lui tendit son pot et il goûta une cuillère :

-Mmmh c'est délicieux ! Tu veux goûter la mienne ?

Fili regardait d'un œil plutôt circonspect cet échange de glace. Mais à quoi jouaient-ils ?

-Oh ! s'écria Emma en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

-C'est ton anniversaire Oli ! Tu as dix-huit ans !

Elle se jeta sur sa sœur en hurlant :

-JOYEUX ANNIIIIIIIIVERSAIRE ! JOYEUX ANNIIIIIIIIVERSAIRE !

-J'avais complètement oublié. murmura Olivia.

-Maintenant, tu aurais vraiment l'âge de conduire une voiture, et on pourrait rentrer de l'entraînement en toute légalité !

Olivia se força à sourire. Oui, ça allait être un jour de fête après tout, elle avait dix-huit ans !

La journée se passa donc à grands renforts de blagues et de rires pour le petit groupe des jeunes : Emma s'amusait à partager leurs souvenirs d'enfance, essayant de rendre cet anniversaire le plus normal possible. Pourtant, elle voyait bien que sa sœur n'était pas aussi contente que ses sourires le supposaient.

Quand le soir fut arrivé et le camp monté, ils s'assirent tous contre le mur et profitèrent du calme qui régnait quand les nains s'endormaient …

Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma n'en puisse plus :

-Tu as été préoccupée toute la journée Olivia. À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

-Tu ne crois pas qu'ils nous cherchent ?

-Qui ?

-Papa et maman ! Ils ont sûrement signalé notre disparition à la police mais évidemment ils ne trouveront rien. Ils ont dû se sentir tellement seuls aujourd'hui …

Voyant que sa sœur était vraiment triste, Emma chercha du secours auprès des garçons.

-Fili a dragué un homme une fois. annonça Kili de but en blanc.

Tout le monde le regarda.

-Il était un peu saoul et il s'est approché de l'homme en lui faisant son petit numéro de charmeur.

Il se leva et se lança dans une imitation de son frère plus que convaincante :

-Booooooooonjour, beauté … Tu saaaaaais qui jsuis ? Jsuis un prince … d'un royaume perrrdu, mais prince quand même … aloooooors ma mignonne, t'en dis quoi ? Tu veux v'nir faire un p'tit tour sur mon destrier ?

Fili était très, très pâle, ses yeux fixés sur son petit-frère, mais ce dernier continuait comme si de rien n'était :

-Et l'homme s'est prêté au jeu en plus ! Il faisait deux têtes de plus que lui et …

-Ça suffit ! s'exclama Fili, humilié.

Olivia, qui avait gardé son calme, le regarda sans broncher quelques secondes … puis explosa de rire.

-Ah ah ah, excellent, excellent, refais la Kili !

Elle en pleurait de rire, et Kili, tout fier de son effet, allait répéter l'histoire quand des cris d'orcs se firent entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de rire pour écouter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Bilbo qui venait juste de se lever.

-Des orcs. répondit Kili.

-Des orcs ?! répéta Bilbo en se rapprochant d'eux.

-Les égorgeurs. Y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestées. ajouta Fili.

-Ils attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi. Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri … Y a des mares de sang …

Les deux frères se regardèrent et Kili commença à pouffer … mais il fut vite interrompu par son oncle :

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orcs est une plaisanterie ?

-On ne pensait pas à mal … tenta de se justifier Kili.

-Non, vous ne pensiez pas … Vous ignorez tout du monde !

Thorin partit à grands pas, laissant Kili désemparé.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon gars … Thorin a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les orcs. déclara Balin, qui venait de s'approcher de leur petit groupe.

-Oh, génial, Père Balin va nous raconter une histoire, soupira Emma avant de se mettre à chanter. Père Balin, racontes nous une histoire, père Balin …

Olivia lui mit une main sur la bouche :

-Chut, laisses le parler, c'est un moment important !

Elles écoutèrent donc le récit de la bataille, avec beaucoup d'attention pour Olivia, et beaucoup moins pour Emma.

-... Il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger !

-Il en fait pas un peu trop ? demanda Emma.

Devant le regard noir de sa sœur, elle rendit les armes :

-D'accord, je dis plus rien ! Mais comptes pas sur moi pour me lever comme une débile à la fin du récit !

Cependant, elle était debout comme tous les autres à la fin de la poignante histoire de Thorin.

-Je croyais que tu te lèverais pas. persifla sa sœur.

-Bah de ma place, j'avais Dwalin en pleine vue. J'ai pas envie de faire de cauchemars.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonjour (bonne nuit pour moi) chers lecteurs ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews j'ai pas tenu mes délais cette fois, enfin quoique pour moi on est toujours vendredi ^^ Dans ce chapitre un peu moins de conneries et un peu plus de sérieux (et puis des passages imposés aussi, comme les Trolls), j'espère que vous aimerez quand même;) Spéciale dédicace à Idril Silimaure qui attendait le chapitre vers 19h XD Bonne lecture !

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Quelques jours plus tard, Olivia put à nouveau tirer à l'arc et il eût été logique qu'elle et sa sœur retournent sur leur poney … Mais celui-ci était réquisitionné pour porter les sacs, il fut donc demandé aux deux princes si cela les dérangeait de continuer à faire la route en compagnie des demoiselles … Kili et Fili avaient bien évidemment assuré que cela ne les dérangeait _absolument pas_ …

Mais, il fallait bien que ça arrive, Kili proposa de changer les binômes, pour qu'ils se connaissent tous mieux, parler tir à l'arc avec Olivia. « Mieux se connaître, mon cul ouais » grommela Fili intérieurement quand Emma se plaça devant lui. Il observa Olivia monter derrière Kili, pour son plus grand déplaisir. Fili commençait à se demander si son petit-frère n'en pinçait pas un peu pour la jeune archère. Il ne voulait pas admettre que ça le dérangeait car il ne trouvait pas d'explication sensée … Seulement, il y avait des incidents … Comme maintenant.

Fili voyait les lèvres d'Olivia bouger. Elle devait être en train de lui parler. Oui, mais de quoi ? Il n'entendait rien, se contentant de fixer les lèvres de la jeune fille en essayant de se retenir de descendre de poney et de … non, il se refusait à penser à cela !

-Et la, on allume le moteur et … Fili, tout va bien ?

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle claqua des doigts devant ses yeux et il sursauta. La pluie les surprit, offrant une diversion au plus âgé des frères. Olivia se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

-Elle est juste folle. répondit Emma.

-J'adore la pluie.

-Moi aussi. sourit Kili. Ça me met de bonne humeur.

Fili était exaspéré de voir tout qu'ils avaient en commun : le tir à l'arc, les fraises, la pluie, rire de lui … Par Mahal, ils tenaient même leur couteau de la même manière !

-J'veux retourner avec Kili. supplia soudainement Emma.

-Euh, oui, à la prochaine pause … répondit sa sœur, interloquée par le ton d'Emma.

-Non, je veux maintenant !

-C'est pas vrai, mais tu as quel âge, trois ans ?!

Ils rangèrent les poneys sur le bas côté et firent rapidement l'échange quand il sentit Olivia s'asseoir derrière lui, Fili esquissa un petit sourire et vit Emma lui adresser un clin d'œil. Kili et elle partirent un peu plus en avant, laissant leurs deux aînés derrière.

-On dirait que la pluie a un effet désagréable sur vous. fit remarquer Olivia, après quelques minutes de silence.

-Si vous le dites. grogna Fili.

La selle étant devenue glissante, si bien qu'Olivia rapprocha son bassin de celui du nain pour éviter de basculer à terre, se tenant fermement à lui.

-On dirait que vous avez décidé de reconsidérer ma proposition initiale. susurra-t-il.

-Comme l'homme de la taverne a reconsidéré la vôtre ?

Fili pâlit.

-Kili m'a raconté la fin de l'histoire.

-Vous devez avoir une bien piètre opinion de moi en tant qu'héritier de la couronne.

-Non, vous serez un roi juste quand votre heure viendra. D'après ce que je sais, les nains boivent souvent à l'excès non ? Ça aurait pu être Kili.

-Oui, mais c'était moi. Et Thorin m'a vu dans cet état.

-Et vous a-t-il blâmé ? Non. Il doit bien comprendre que la pression doit être trop forte parfois. Votre frère ne peut pas comprendre à quel point c'est dur d'être la personne dans laquelle les parents placent tous leurs espoirs, surtout pour vous qui êtes appelé à régner.

-Vous en parlez comme si vous l'aviez vécu.

-Je l'ai vécu. Mais j'ai choisi ma propre voie au final.

-Je ne pourrais jamais refuser la couronne. Kili ne veut pas … Kili ne pourrait pas …

-Bien sûr que non, il est tellement insouciant.

-Je lui envie parfois cette capacité à n'avoir à se soucier de rien.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Fili se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir … et qu'Olivia n'avait pas lâché sa taille.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Fili, Kili, Olivia, Emma, occupez-vous des poneys et surtout, restez près d'eux.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et emmenèrent les poneys dans un endroit assez dégagé non loin du camp.

Il se trouva que c'était vraiment emmerdant de les fixer, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne bougeraient pas d'un millimètre ils s'assirent donc sous un arbre pour se détendre un peu des baies poussaient non loin, ils les goûtèrent ... et tombèrent comme des mouches.

Quand Olivia refit surface, il faisait nuit et elle entendait les gloussements de sa sœur :

-Dommage que j'ai pas d'appareil photo !

-De quoi ?

-Un truc qui fait des dessins colorés instantanément. Ils sont trop mignons !

Olivia prit conscience d'où elle était et avec qui. Elle avait une main posée sur la cuisse de Fili et sa tête sur son épaule. Elle remua un peu pour se dégager et sentit une main bouger dans ses cheveux. La main de Fili ?! Se rendant compte de quel charmant couple ils devaient avoir l'air, Olivia se leva d'un bond Fili, dont tout le poids du corps reposait sur elle se réveilla en sursaut quand sa tête heurta une des racines de l'arbre.

-Si la prochaine fois vous pouviez éviter de faire ça, je …

-Les poneys ! s'exclama Olivia.

Bon au moins maintenant elle savait de quelle manière ils avaient failli à leur surveillance …

Ils entreprirent de compter les bêtes et n'en trouvèrent que quatorze …

Bilbo arriva à ce moment, avançant précautionneusement, peinant à porter les quatre écuelles.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda le hobbit.

-Nous devons surveiller les poneys … commença Kili.

-Seulement nous avons un léger problème … Nous en avions seize et maintenant il y en a … quatorze. finit son frère.

Kili marchait d'un pas énergique entre les poneys :

-Daisy et Bumgo ont disparu !

-C'est ennuyeux … C'est très ennuyeux … Prévenons-nous Thorin ?

-Pas la peine de l'inquiéter pour si peu. déclara fermement Fili.

Olivia leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, comment expliquer au chef qu'il avaient perdu des poneys parce qu'ils s'étaient _endormis_ ?!

-Hé, venez voir, y a de la lumière ! s'exclama Fili.

Les frères partirent en courant, suivis d'Emma et de Bilbo.

-Oh, je le sens mal. grogna Olivia avant de se résigner à les suivre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Bilbo tandis qu'il étaient tous plus ou moins cachés derrière un tronc.

-Des trolls. lui répondit Kili d'un ton mauvais.

Il sauta par dessus le tronc et tous le suivirent.

-Il emmène Myrtille et Mindy ! Ils vont les manger, nous devons faire quelque chose !

En voyant Emma, Fili et Kili tourner la tête vers lui, Olivia pensa « Bilbo, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es fourré ... »

-Allez-y vous !

-Oh non !

-Les Trolls des montagnes sont lents et idiots, vous êtes tout petit ils ne vous verront pas ! Y a aucun risque, nous serons juste derrière vous ! lui assura Kili en prenant deux écuelles, tendant la deuxième à Emma.

-Si vous avez des ennuis, hululez une fois comme une chouette effraie et deux fois comme une chouette rayée.

Avant que le pauvre Bilbo ne s'en rende compte, les frères s'étaient éloigné en courant et riaient bien de l'embarras dans lequel ils avaient plongé le hobbit.

-Il faut que quelqu'un aille prévenir Thorin. Moi je reste pour surveiller Bilbo. déclara Olivia.

Fili partit vers le camp en avalant sa soupe en quatrième vitesse, suivi par Emma.

-Allez, on y va. chuchota Olivia.

-Olivia, laisse-moi manger ! se plaignit Kili.

-C'est nous qui avons mis Bilbo dans ce pétrin alors c'est nous qui allons l'y en sortir !

-Mais si je ne mange pas, je vais me dessécher, mes os vont tomber en poussière et …

-Oh, ça va, manges en marchant !

Il sourit et la suivit pendant qu'elle avançait vers la source de lumière. Il ramassa deux bâtons et lui tendit :

-Tiens, pour Emma et toi.

-Pour Emma ?!

-Il va bien falloir qu'elle apprenne à se battre. Et toi aussi. Tes flèches ne te sauveront pas dans un corps à corps.

Olivia prit le bout de bois à contre cœur et essaya de faire des mouvements guerriers avec.

-C'est pas trop mauvais. commenta Kili.

-Concentrons-nous un peu sur Bilbo …

-...C'est un menteur !

-...Absolument pas !

-...Colles lui les orteils au dessus du feu … Faut l'faire couiner !

Kili sortit en trombe du buisson et taillada tout sur son passage.

-Lâches-le ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse du Troll.

Emma arriva avec les autres et sa sœur lui donna un bâton.

-Prends ça et restes près de moi !

Thorin donna le signal et tous les nains se lancèrent dans la bataille.

Vite, très vite, Olivia perdit la notion du temps. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas se faire écraser par les Trolls, ni par les nains qui tapaient tout ce qu'ils voyaient, elle devait surveiller sa sœur ; curieusement, Emma était très calme et frappait de toutes ses forces sur les trolls, esquivant avec rapidité. Olivia, trop occupée à penser à tout cela, se prit un coup dans la figure elle en tomba à la renverse, à moitié assommée. Elle ne savait pas de qui ça venait mais c'était douloureux. Il fallait vite qu'elle se remette debout, elle était vulnérable à terre … Ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les Trolls.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait bras et jambes écartés à plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

-OLIVIA ! hurla Kil en voulant lui porter secours.

-NON ! l'arrêta son oncle.

-Jetez vos armes ! Ou on en fait des miettes.

Olivia regarda Thorin ; intérieurement, elle croisait les doigts pour qu'il ait oublié ce qu'elle avait dit pendant leur seule et unique conversation : _« -Alors qui vous protégera ?-Moi ! J'ai un arc et des flèches. ». _« Thorin, je ne le pensais absolument pas, enfin si mais bon, je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas mourir écartelée » pria Olivia. Quand elle le vit planter son épée dans le sol, elle soupira de soulagement.

Elle fut la dernière à être mise en sac et fut jetée sans ménagement à côté de Fili.

-La vue est belle de là-haut ? demanda-t-il, goguenard.

-Pas de commentaire. grinça la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir été humiliée en public.

-Mais vous êtes blessée !

-C'est à cause de ça qu'ils m'ont eu le coup m'a presque assommé.

-Faites-voir.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il observa le bleu qui commençait à apparaître sur son menton ; sa lèvre était fendue et saignait. Fili avait les yeux fixés dessus ; par réflexe, il voulait lécher la lèvre pour arrêter le sang. Il pourrait l'embrasser aussi. Pas sûr qu'elle soit d'accord avec sa méthode de guérison.

-Fili, enlevez tout de suite vos doigts de cet endroit !

-Mais je suis ligoté Olivia …

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui me grimpe dessus ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix blanche.

-Peut-être une araignée …

-Enlevez-la s'il vous plaît ! paniqua Olivia.

Elle se tortilla mais la bête continuait de monter.

-Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais enlevez-la !

-Olivia …

-Enlevez-la s'il vous plaît ! pleurait-elle de panique.

Fili était assez surpris : cette fille tirait à l'arc, se jetait dans le feu sans hésiter mais avait peur d'une araignée ?!

-Laissez la monter quand elle sera en vue, je l'enlèverai. En attendant, inspirez … expirez …

Olivia se calma un peu ; quand Fili vit la maudite bête sortir, il n'eut pas le choix : il la prit dans ses dents et la recracha plus loin.

-Beurk, ça a un goût infâme …

-Merci Fili, c'est vraiment AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Olivia se retrouvait à nouveau à trois mètres du sol, la tête à l'envers, au dessus de la bouche dégoûtante d'un troll.

-Moi j'ai rien contre un bout d'viande cru ! Bigrement croquant …

-Ah non, pas celui-la, il est infecté !

-Il est quoi ?

-Oui, il a plein de vers dans les … les boyaux.

« Merci Bilbo »

Dans un monde parfait, Olivia serait tombé dans les bras de Kili ou même de Thorin. Au lieu de cela, elle s'écrasa en beauté sur Fili, rencontrant brutalement ses larges épaules et son dos musclé. Elle ne pensa pas « quel nain si viril et musclé » elle pensa plutôt « Aïe, ça fait mal ! Mais pourquoi son dos est aussi dur ?! »

-Je ne vous aiderai plus jamais, vu comment je suis remercié. grogna Fili en dessous d'elle.

-Je ne contrôle pas l'endroit où les gens me jettent !

Il parût y réfléchir.

-Je refuse de vous accorder ce point.

-Aucune importance, je sais que j'ai raison !

-QUE L'AUBE VOUS SAISISSE TOUS ! cria Gandalf en apparaissant.

-C'est qui ça ?

-Aucune idée.

-Il s'mange lui aussi ?

Gandalf abaissa son bâton et le soleil apparût, changeant les Trolls en pierre. Tous rirent et furent sortis des sacs dans la bonne humeur.

-Je suis content que tu n'aies rien. déclara Kili en se plaçant face à Olivia.

Puis il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, sous les yeux attendris de Gandalf et de quelques nains. Fili, quand à lui, n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont il la regardait.

-Oui, on l'aime tous, on s'aime tous, l'affaire est close. grogna-t-il en les dépassant pour aller aider Bifur à se relever.

Peu après, ils repartirent au camp pour ramener leurs affaires et les provisions ; quand ils revinrent, Gandalf sortait de la grotte des Trolls et il s'avança vers les deux sœurs :

-Tenez mesdemoiselles, pour vous. Ce sont des épées elfiques, ce qui signifie …

-Qu'elles émettent une lueur bleue quand des orcs sont des les parages. finit Olivia en admirant son arme.

Gandalf la considéra avec amusement.

-Mais rappelez vous : le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand prendre une vie, mais quand en épargner une.

Puis il leur tapota la tête avec bienveillance et s'éloigna :

-J'aurais bien aimé avoir Dard …

-Te plains pas Emma, toi tu as une « vraie épée »...

-Gandalf vous a donné des épées ! s'exclama Kili.

-Il faut les baptiser, si elles n'ont pas encore de nom. ajouta Fili.

-La mienne s'appelle … Stitch !

-C'est pas vrai … soupira Olivia.

-Et la votre Olivia ?

-Anfauglith. Ça signifie « poussière d'agonie » en elfique.

Elle caressa le pommeau de sa nouvelle épée.

-Je sens que Faug et moi on va être très copines.

-Elle est vraiment en train de parler d'une épée comme d'une personne ?

-Cherches pas à comprendre.

S'en suivit de l'entrée très remarquée de Radagast, puis de l'attaque du warg ; Olivia attendait LA phrase, celle-la :

-Je vais les lancer à mes trousses. déclara le magicien brun.

-Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont …

-Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel !

Le vieil homme eût un sourire confiant :

-Qu'ils essaient donc pour voir !

Alors ils coururent. La plus grande peur de l'aînée était d'avoir une pointe de côté et de devoir s'arrêter mais la peur lui donnait des ailes : Olivia et Emma dépassaient même les nains ! Quand ils durent se tapir derrière un rocher pendant que le warg était juste au dessus de leur tête, Olivia regarda Kili, respira un bon coup, et, parfaitement synchronisée avec son partenaire, tira. Elle était dans son élément, son arc en main. Après tout, c'était la même chose qu'avec une cible non-vivante : il fallait juste viser. Elle sentit tout de même quelque chose de bizarre quand les nains achevèrent l'orc et sa monture : c'était la première fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un, indirectement d'accord, mais quand même. Elle n'eût pas le temps d'approfondir cette réflexion qu'ils se remirent à courir plus vite que jamais. Ils furent bientôt cernés par leurs ennemis.

-Kili, Olivia ! Tuez-les ! leur hurla Thorin.

Ils tirèrent autant qu'ils purent, dégommant les orcs un par un. La clairière se vidait peu à peu, la plupart des nains, Emma et Bilbo ayant sautés dans la cavité cachée.

-KILI ! hurla Thorin.

Le jeune archer attrapa le bras d'Olivia et ils coururent (encore!) jusqu'à la grotte ; Fili sauta devant eux, se positionnant en bas pour récupérer Olivia. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et chercha sa sœur du regard. Un cor elfique se fit entendre et on entendit les flèches siffler et les soldats batailler. Un orc mort dégringola sur le sol et Emma se pencha vers lui :

-Putain, ils sont vraiment moches !

-T'es contente, t'as vu un orc de près, maintenant recules ! grommela sa sœur en la tirant en arrière.

-Les elfes. déclara Thorin en jetant la flèche comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

-Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage ! Devons nous le suivre ? demanda Dwalin.

-Nous le suivons bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre Bofur.

-Je crois que c'est plus sage en effet. acquiesça Gandalf.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de Fondcombe … « C'est ici que l'aventure s'arrête pour nous » pensa Olivia avec tristesse. « Fili et Kili vont vraiment me manquer »

Elle observa sa sœur qui discutait avec les deux frères. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer qu'elles rentraient chez elles ?... Une chanson ? Une carte postale ? Oh oui, c'était une bonne idée ça ! « La Terre du Milieu espère que vous avez passé un agréable séjour. Revenez vite ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs et merci pour vos reviews ! Chapitre en retard d'une journée (sincèrement désolée) mais il est très long ^^ (ils ne le seront tous pas autant que celui la) j'espère que vous aimerez, il marque un des tournants majeurs de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture ! Et au fait, ce qui est entre fffffffffff est un flash back.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Ils marchèrent, marchèrent et marchèrent et Olivia se triturait les méninges quand à la suite des événements. Enfin, ils débouchèrent du tunnel à ciel ouvert et Olivia en eût le souffle coupé : c'était bien plus beau que tout ce qu'elle avait vu ou imaginé.

-La Vallée d'Imladris ! s'exclama Gandalf. Dans la langue commune, on la connaît aussi sous le nom de …

-Fondcombe. souffla Bilbo.

Emma commença à rire toute seule.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-J'ai cru qu'il avait dit « Concombre » …

Olivia commença à sourire, puis explosa de rire, jusqu'à en pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? demanda Fili.

-J'ai compris le mot « concombre ». répondit Emma.

-Et alors ?

Emma le regarda puis repartit dans son rire.

-Complètement folles. déclara Kili en secouant la tête.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à un arc en pierre qui enjambait une rivière et qui donnait sur une esplanade plutôt grande où tous les nains s'avancèrent avec méfiance. Olivia était fascinée alors qu'Emma arborait l'air revêche des nains.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Je me fonds dans le paysage.

Un elfe arriva d'un escalier et descendit :

-Mithrandir ! salua-t-il le magicien.

-Ahh, Lindir !

-Restons sur nos gardes. murmura Thorin à Dwalin.

Emma recommença à rire et plusieurs nains se retournèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?!

-J'ai compris « C'est qui ce minable ?»

-Thorin aurait jamais dit ça !

-Pourtant ça colle bien avec son caractère …

Les cors elfiques se firent entendre … ce qui affola considérablement les nains. Olivia et Emma furent projetées au milieu du cercle, comme pour les protéger. Fili avait attrapé la plus vieille par la taille et la serrait contre lui tout en regardant les elfes qui les encerclaient avec méfiance.

-Gandalf ! s'exclama le cavalier de tête qui semblait être le chef.

-Seigneur Elrond !

Les yeux d'Olivia étaient exorbités et sa bouche était grande ouverte.

-Oli, tu gobes les mouches !

-Chut, écoutes !

-Y a rien à écouter, c'est de l'elfique, on peut rien comprendre, on a pas les sous-titres.

-... C'est étrange que les orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attiré par ici.

-... Ah, il se peut que ce soit nous. admit Gandalf.

Thorin s'avança et Elrond le salua :

-Bienvenue Thorin, fils de Thrain.

-Il ne me semble pas vous connaître.

-Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thror lorsqu'il était Roi sous la montagne.

-Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous …

Olivia foudroya Thorin du regard et ne put s'empêcher de grogner :

-Il peut pas faire preuve de courtoisie des fois ?!

Elrond parla à nouveau en elfique en regardant Thorin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! rugit Gloïn. Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ?

Les nains commencèrent à s'énerver.

-Non, maître Gloïn, il vient de nous inviter.

Ils se concertèrent quelques secondes puis Gloïn répondit :

-Bien, dans ce cas, allons-y !

-Même pas gêné ! murmura Olivia d'un ton incrédule.

-Que veux-tu, l'appel de la bouffe est plus fort que tout. répondit Emma.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et pénétrèrent dans une petite salle.

-Vous pouvez installer vos affaires ici. déclara Elrond.

Olivia allait poser son sac quand elle se rendit compte qu'un truc clochait. Un truc qui était accroché à sa taille …

-Fili, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Quoi ?

Le nain n'avait pas l'air de s'être aperçu qu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée.

-Votre bras. Sur ma taille. Enlevez-le _maintenant_.

Il l'enleva et la regarda s'éloigner … quand elle fut interceptée par une elfe.

-Bonjour, je suis Arwen, la fille du seigneur Elrond. Voulez-vous me suivre, que je vous montre votre chambre ?

-Oh, hum, bien sûr …

« Ma chambre ?! Mais pourquoi j'aurais une chambre ?! »

Arwen ouvrit une porte et laissa Olivia entrer dans la pièce.

-C'est très beau Dame Arwen.

-J'espère qu'elle plaira aussi à votre mari.

-Mon mari ?...

-Oui, le nain blond qui vous tenait contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas mon mari.

-Oh. rougit l'elfe. Je croyais … la façon dont il vous regardait … on aurait dit qu'il avait de la lave dans les yeux...

-Je ne suis pas mariée.

-Ah non ? Mais quel âge avez-vous ?

-Tout juste 18 ans.

-C'est étonnant, une humaine célibataire de votre âge. Vous êtes fiancée ?

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Que te voulais l'elfe ? demanda Kili quand Olivia s'assit à la table.

-Elle me montrait ma chambre, que je partage avec mon mari.

-Mais … tu n'es pas mariée …

Emma commençait à comprendre.

-Qui a-t-elle pris pour ton mari ?

-Elle a cru que j'étais la femme de Fili ! Elle m'a parlé de « lave dans les yeux »...

-Les elfes … quelle imagination, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Fili.

Olivia le dévisagea quelques instants puis baissa les yeux.

-Oui, quelle imagination … J'ai quelque chose à dire à Gandalf …

Elle partit un peu précipitamment pour chercher le magicien.

-Bravo Fili !

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu l'avais blessée ?

-Mais je n'ai rien fait !

-Tu lui as implicitement fait comprendre que tu n'éprouvais aucune attirance pour elle en réfutant l'argument de l'elfe.

Fili ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, bravo !

-Je vais aller lui parler …

-Oui, fais donc ça !

Fili n'eut pas à la chercher longtemps : elle parlait avec Gandalf à quelques mètres d'eux.

-... Le seigneur Elrond est prêt à s'entretenir avec vous et votre sœur. Vous lui en avez parlé ?

-Non, pas encore …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le nain.

Olivia se retourna pour le regarder mais ne répondit rien. Emma et Kili se rapprochèrent en voyant qu'il y avait un problème.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Oli ?

-Le seigneur Elrond a peut-être un moyen de nous ramener chez nous.

Il y eut un silence choqué puis Kili explosa :

-Ils ne peuvent pas vous obliger à partir ! C'est impossible ! J'en parlerais à Thorin, je le ferais changer d'avis !

-Kili, personne ne nous force. C'est moi qui veut repartir.

Kili la regarda, incrédule.

-Mais … tu ne vas pas nous quitter ? Hein ?

Sa voix tremblait sous le doute. Elle s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras :

-J'avais une vie. Je veux la retrouver. Tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi.

-Mais non, qui va me rabrouer ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes. murmura Kili en s'accrochant à Olivia comme à une bouée.

-Allez laisses-la partir. déclara Fili d'une voix glaciale. Elle ne pense qu'à ça depuis le début.

-Fee …

-Et puis, à quoi nous sert-elle ? C'est un boulet de plus, c'est tout.

Olivia le vit échanger un regard avec Emma et comprit qu'il essayait de l'énerver et de réveiller son orgueil.

-Pas cette fois Fili. murmura-t-elle en le serrant brièvement contre elle. Pas cette fois.

Elle attrapa sa sœur et partit avec Gandalf vers les appartements d'Elrond. La plus jeune des sœurs semblait un peu abasourdie.

-Ah, voilà les deux jeunes filles venues d'un autre monde. s'exclama Elrond en les voyant entrer.

Elles s'inclinèrent et prirent place sur des chaises face à lui. Il les observa un long moment, chercha leur pouls, posa ses mains sur leur crâne puis soupira.

-Ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles.

Olivia le regarda d'un air anxieux.

-Il semble que le voyage vous ait changées.

-Pardon ?

-Votre fluide corporel n'est plus celui des humains. Plutôt celui des nains. Votre corps vieillit plus lentement depuis que vous êtes arrivées ici.

-Mais … comment est-ce possible ?

-Le voyage à travers les mondes n'est pas sans conséquences, c'est un processus très dangereux et peu étudié. D'après mes brèves connaissances, je ne peux pas vous renvoyer chez vous … sous peine de mort. Le corps, en faisant le voyage dans l'autre sens, inversera aussi le processus de vieillissement.

-Nous mourrions de vieillesse en quelques jours … murmura Olivia, horrifiée.

-Oui. Je suis désolé.

Emma se leva et s'exclama joyeusement :

-Bon, puisqu'on reste, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Toutes ces émotions m'ont affamées !

Olivia se tourna vers l'elfe :

-Elle a déjà l'appétit des nains ... Il va lui pousser une barbe ?

-Je ne pense pas non. sourit Elrond.

-Dommage, voilà bien une chose qui l'aurait fait taire.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Bonsoir Olivia.

Olivia sursauta en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Vous m'avez fait peur Thorin. déclara-t-elle en essayant d'essuyer discrètement ses larmes.

Il s'assit sur le banc à côté d'elle.

-Vous n'étiez pas au dîner.

-Ma sœur a du vous prévenir.

-Elle n'y était pas non plus. Apparemment, elle embêtait cette dame …

-Arwen ?

-Oui, celle-là.

Olivia soupira mais ne répondit rien.

-Alors, quand partez-vous ?

Elle renifla un peu.

-Je ne pars pas.

-Non, bien sûr, vous n'avez pas encore trouvé la solution pour repasser dans votre monde mais …

-Je veux dire que je ne pourrai pas rentrer. Jamais.

Il la dévisagea.

-Le voyage a affecté mon métabolisme, mon corps si je retourne dans mon monde, je ne survivrai pas. Je mourrai en quelques minutes.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, mon corps a commencé a vieillir moins vite j'ai la longévité d'un nain maintenant, plus d'un humain. Si je retournais sur Terre, si les elfes trouvaient un moyen de nous ramener, le processus s'inverserait et Emma et moi vieillirions prématurément.

-Alors, votre monde est perdu.

-Oui … Plus d'avenir, tous mes espoirs envolés …

-Donc, vous continuez le voyage avec nous ?...

-Emma le veut. Elle ne veut pas comprendre à quel point c'est dangereux.

-Elle est jeune.

-Oui … mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir pris la mesure de la vérité que le seigneur Elrond nous a annoncé je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore réalisé. Et elle ne comprend pas non plus le poids que c'est de devoir la surveiller sans arrêt et d'assurer sa protection pendant qu'elle se fourre dans des tonnes d'ennuis.

-Fili et Kili garderont toujours un œil sur elle. Et moi aussi … Enfin, un seul, de l'autre je surveille Kili.

-Et de quel œil surveillez-vous Bilbo ?

-Des deux … des deux malheureusement.

Un silence s'installa et Olivia hésita avant de parler. Mais après tout, Thorin l'écoutait et il pourrait la conseiller ou la rassurer elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

-Je n'irai jamais à New York, n'aurai jamais mon permis, ne serait jamais diplômée. Je ne m'installerai jamais en Écosse, je ne m'allongerai plus jamais sur mon lit, ne regarderai mes peluches ou mes albums photos. Je ne reverrai plus jamais ma famille …

-Vous n'avez pas, comment dites-vous, des _phiotos_ ?

-Photos. Si …

Elle sortit de la poche de son jean un petit porte-monnaie et l'ouvrit. Elle montra la photo à Thorin qui l'observa avec attention.

-Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père.

-Je sais … murmura Olivia, en se remettant à pleurer.

À travers les larmes, elle vit que Thorin avait une tête désolée et il lui tapota maladroitement le dos, beaucoup trop fort pour sa « fragile constitution ».

-Vous devriez la montrer à Fili et Kili. Parler de vos parents. Ça vous aiderait peut-être à faire votre deuil.

-Ils ne sont pas morts.

-Les morts ne sont jamais que des personnes que nous ne reverrons jamais.

Il changea de sujet, prenant la jeune fille par surprise :

-Vous avez l'air plutôt douée en diplomatie vous arrivez à parler à des hobbits comme à des hommes, des elfes ou des nains … Quand j'aurai retrouvé mon royaume, les ententes cordiales et les alliances devront reprendre …

-Vous m'offrez du travail ?! demanda Olivia, incrédule.

-En quelque sorte oui …

Il n'eut pas le courage de dire que c'était Balin, Fili et Kili qui avaient eu cette idée et non pas lui. Les deux frères cherchaient par tous les moyens à faire changer d'avis Olivia Fili avait pensé que si Kili et lui n'étaient pas des arguments suffisants, pouvoir parler beaucoup de langues et voyager était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'Olivia avait toujours voulu faire. Balin avait donc suggéré de la prendre dans le nouveau gouvernement.

-Et ma sœur ?

Thorin réfléchit quelques secondes et esquissa un sourire :

-Votre garde du corps ?

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Hé, et si on allait voir Narsil ?

-C'est Gandalf qui l'a, tu te souviens ? C'est l'épée du roi-sorcier d'Angmar et Radagast la lui a donné.

-Ah oui … répondit Emma, déçue. Mais on pourrait aller voir l'endroit où il y a le rocher qui lit les runes ?

-Si tu ne fais pas de bruit …

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient perdues.

-Ahhhh, ces couloirs se ressemblent tous ! Y peuvent pas mettre de panneaux ces saletés d'elfes ?! ronchonna la plus jeune.

-Chhuuuuuut, j'entends des voix !

-... Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des nains ! Votre orgueil causera votre perte.

-Il y a pas que les nains qui sont entêtés et orgueilleux … chuchota Emma

-Tu parles de moi ?! s'indigna sa sœur.

-Et sourde avec ça …

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu as accepté la proposition de Thorin parce que tu ne pouvais pas intégrer que tu voulais rester pour lui hein ? Juste parce que tu ne voulais pas admettre qu'il te plaît.

-Je n'ai pas encore accepté. Et qui ça ?

-Roh, mais t'es vraiment bouchée ma parole !

-Personne ne m'attire ici Emma.

-En tout cas toi tu en attires.

-...

-Fili et Kili ! Oh allez, me dis pas que tu as rien vu du tout.

-Emma tu dérailles.

-C'est pas vrai, mais tu vois pas comment ils te regardent ?! La gourde …

-Arwen.

-... avait raison pour ce qui est de « la lave dans les yeux ».

-Vous débloquez toutes les deux, il se passe rien entre Fili et moi.

-Admettons. Mais Kili ? Il te prend tout le temps dans ses bras, te regarde tout le temps, veut tout le temps te parler ...

-Hum hum.

Les deux filles se retournèrent et virent Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo et Balin qui les observaient.

-Nous pouvons vous aider ? proposa Gandalf en souriant.

-Oui … Nous cherchions la chambre de la Dame Arwen, elle nous a demandé de venir pour essayer nos nouveaux habits de voyage. répondit Emma.

-C'est au fond du couloir. indiqua Elrond.

-Merci ! s'exclama Emma en prenant sa sœur par le bras.

Elles firent quelques mètres et Olivia chuchota :

-Arwen nous a vraiment demandé de passer ?

-Bien sûr ! Enfin, on était sensées passer plus tôt mais j'ai oublié. Je me demande si on va avoir des robes serties de diamants ...

-Non Emma. Juste la tenue basique de la Terre du Milieu, pantalon moulant, bottes, chemise et une cape elfique.

Elle avança vers la porte d'Arwen et toqua.

-Essaies de bien te tenir. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas mais …

-C'est rien de le dire. grogna Emma.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissant apparaître l'elfe qui fit une drôle de tête quand elle vit Emma qui elle, ricanait en coin.

-On va bien s'amuser ...

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Olivia ! s'écria Fili en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Il s'avança à grands pas vers la jeune fille qui rangeait une robe dans l'armoire et l'empoigna par les épaules.

-Il faut que tu restes !

-Fili, vous … tu sais que ce n'est pas possible …

-Restes s'il te plaît …

Il rapprocha son visage du sien.

-Restes pour moi. murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Le souffle d'Olivia lui manquait, du feu parcourait ses veines … C'était tellem...

-OLIVIA ! hurla quelqu'un à son oreille.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Kili à quelques centimètres du sien.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! s'écria-t-elle en tombant du lit tant elle était surprise.

-Je suis si moche ? se plaignit le cadet.

Avant qu'Olivia n'ait pu véritablement se remettre de ses émotions, Fili l'attrapa et la balança par dessus son épaule.

-Fili, reposez moi ! cria la jeune fille.

-Ceci est un kidnapping.

-Non, plutôt un sauvetage.

-T'as raison Kee, c'est un sauvetage.

Le plus jeune des frères attrapa le sac d'Olivia et ouvrit la marche en souriant suivi de près par son frère chargé de la jeune fille, qui avait cessé de se débattre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais sa sœur était impliquée la dedans, elle en était certaine.

Enfin, Fili la déposa dans la cour où étaient rassemblés tous les nains.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!

-Écoutes, tu fais partie de la compagnie …

-En tant que membre, vous devez vous soumettre à son jugement.

-Et nous avons voté à l'unanimité que vous deviez rester.

Les frères échangèrent un regard entendu.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fff

-Si elles veulent rentrer, c'est leur problème. dit Gloïn.

-Pourquoi s'encombrer de deux gamines ? demanda Dwalin.

-Je les aime bien. fit remarquer Bofur.

-Charmantes petites. rajouta Balin.

Kili se leva et s'écria :

-Elles font partie de cette compagnie ! On ne peut pas les laisser ici !

Dwalin et Gloïn échangèrent un regard.

-Vous imaginez toutes ces semaines _sans viande_ ! En présence d'elfes jour et nuit !

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça à ces petites. acquiesça Balin.

-Bon, qui vote pour qu'elles restent ? s'impatienta Fili, en levant fièrement la main.

Ce fut l'unanimité Bilbo leva aussi la main, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr qu'on lui ait demandé son avis. Fili et Kili se sourirent, tous fiers d'eux.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

-Et pourquoi Emma n'a pas été kidnapée ?

-Parce que nous savions qu'elle viendrait de son plein gré.

-J'imagine qu'elle a omis de vous dire que nous ne pouvons pas rentrer chez nous et que toute cette mascarade ne servait à rien.

-Qu … Quoi ?! s'exclama Kili, abasourdi.

-Tiens, racontes leur. s'exclama Olivia en attrapant sa sœur. Il faut que j'aille dire à Thorin que j'accepte sa proposition.

-Quelle proposition ? demandèrent innocemment Fili et Kili.

-Je vais devenir la nouvelle ambassadrice d'Erebor ! s'exclama Olivia.

Quand elle fut partie, les garçons se tournèrent vers Emma :

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

-Ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle. Quelle tête elle a fait quand vous l'avez réveillée ?

-Elle est tombée du lit ...

-En me voyant. continua Kili.

Emma les regarda, éclata de rire puis partit rejoindre sa sœur en secouant la tête.

-J'ai pas compris ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi non plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs et merci pour les reviews ! Cette fois un chapitre crée de toute pièce, aucun passage connu du film dedans, juste un intermédiaire. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Wilkye : Salut ! Contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu ries beaucoup (moi aussi je me marre bien à l'écrire). Je poste le lundi et le vendredi (enfin j'essaie et les chapitres arrivent souvent tard le soir!) J'espère continuer à lire tes appréciations ! Bisous !

U-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Oli, je crois qu'il y a un souci avec tes fringues …

-Ah bon, quoi ?

-Ils sont pas un peu petits ?

-Mais non, tu étais la, c'est Arwen elle-même qui a pris nos mesures !

-Bin ton pantalon et ton haut sont serrés.

-On voit mes bourrelets ? chuchota Olivia.

-Hum non, plutôt ton cul et tes seins …

Emma regarda sa sœur avec un petit sourire en coin et Olivia la foudroya du regard :

-Je suis sûre que tu y es pour quelque chose !

-Hé, c'est pas moi qui ait confectionné ça ! Mais j'ai peut-être _suggéré_ à Arwen de prendre une taille en dessous …

-Et elle ne s'est pas demandée pourquoi ?

-Crois-moi, je pense qu'elle a compris _exactement_ de quoi il s'agissait …

-Si je remets ma cape …

-... Tu vas crever de chaud. Et la sueur quand c'est pas sur un mec torse nu super sexy, c'est juste dégueu.

Olivia lui adressa un regard désespéré et sa sœur lui tapota le bras :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûre que personne a remarqué. Sauf peut-être Kili, il est tout rouge dès qu'il te regarde.

-Merci Emma, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant ...

La compagnie s'arrêta un peu plus tôt que prévu, étant partie à l'aube de Fondcombe. Les garçons avaient été étonnamment calmes toute la journée.

-Tu leur as parlé ? demanda Olivia.

-Non. lui répondit sa sœur. Et ils m'ont pas demandé non plus, ils veulent peut-être pas savoir …

Elle fût interrompue par les concernés :

-Prêtes pour votre première séance ?

-Euh maintenant ? demanda Olivia.

-Oui, maintenant. répondit Fili d'un ton glacial.

Olivia en fut surprise : après tous les efforts que lui et Kili avaient déployés pour qu'elle restent, son ton l'étonnait. Kili, au contraire, souriait chaleureusement comme à son habitude.

-On va d'abord tester vos appuis et votre équilibre et ensuite on commencera des petits duels mais en gardant le fourreau autour de l'épée.

Pendant presque une heure, les deux frères testèrent Olivia et Emma, rectifiant les positions de leur bassin et de leurs jambes, leur apprenant à dégainer une épée convenablement. Kili était un professeur patient et attentionné tandis que Fili se contentait juste d'observer.

Emma et Kili entamèrent les duels elle s'en sortait assez bien, même s'ils allaient extrêmement lentement et qu'ils étaient tous les deux conscients que Kili aurait pu l'écraser en quelques secondes. Olivia essaya elle aussi et s'en sortit tout aussi bien. Soudain, Fili attrapa l'arme de son frère.

-À moi. grogna-t-il en se mettant face à la jeune fille qui n'en menait pas large. En garde !

Olivia leva son épée, méfiante. Quand il commença à frapper, elle comprit que ceci n'était pas une leçon mais plutôt une vengeance. Il ne retenait presque pas ses coups et elle devait tenir son épée à deux mains pour essayer de le contrer alors que lui faisait virevolter nonchalamment son arme.

-Allez, tu vaux mieux que ça Olivia. ricana-t-il.

Il para aisément son attaque.

-Ou pas. ajouta-t-il.

Elle tenta une nouvelle attaque – infructueuse. Elle regarda vers Kili.

-Oh, alors tu espères qu'il va venir t'aider … N'y comptes pas trop …

Il frappa son épaule gauche.

-Tu es si faible que ça ? Tu vas pleurnicher pour avoir ton papa et ta maman ?...

-NE PARLES PAS DE MES PARENTS !

Et elle fit une chose incroyablement stupide : elle lâcha son arme et se jeta sur lui. Il en fût tellement étonné que pendant quelques secondes qu'il ne répondit pas à ses coups. Puis, ils se battirent littéralement comme des chiffonniers : chacun essayait de frapper l'autre, de le griffer, de lui _faire mal_ … jusqu'à ce que les nains les séparent. Fili regardait Olivia d'un air de défi et cette dernière était folle de rage :

-NE T'APPROCHES PLUS DE MOI ESPÈCE DE TARÉ !

-Olivia …

Kili la retourna vers lui.

-Désolé.

Et il l'assomma.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était solidement attachée à un arbre et sa tête lui faisait très mal.

-Oli, tu es enfin réveillée ! Ça va ?

-Je suis attachée à un arbre, j'ai mal à la tête et c'est ma mauvaise période du mois. Je ne vois pas vraiment comment ça pourrait aller Emma.

-Ok. Alors, on pourrait s'appeler le Conseil …

-Des pacificateurs ? suggéra Kili.

Il y eut un ricanement et Olivia remarqua la présence de Fili.

-Alors, pas trop blessée ? la nargua-t-il.

-Ça alors, mais qu'est-ce que le prince Fili fait attaché à un arbre ? demanda innocemment Olivia.

Il se renfrogna et ne répondit rien.

-Bien. soupira Kili. On va pouvoir commenc...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?! le coupa Emma.

-Demandes-lui. répondit l'aînée. Je n'ai pas plus compris que vous.

-Fee, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Tu ne lui en veux même pas ? gronda son frère.

-Pardon ?

-Hier, tu étais bouleversé par son départ et elle, elle s'en fichait ! Elle n'en avait rien à faire de toi, ni de sa sœur ! Elle ne lui a même pas laissé le choix ! C'est une égoïste !

-Je ne serai JAMAIS partie sans Emma ! Et quoi que tu en penses, je lui aurais laissé le choix !

-Ah oui ? Et si elle n'avait pas voulu te suivre ? Tu l'aurais abandonnée comme tu comptais le faire pour nous, sans un réel au revoir pour que ce soit plus simple pour toi et ta petite conscience ! Tu avais prévu ça depuis le début !

-On ferait mieux de s'en aller. murmura Emma à l'oreille de Kili. Ce sont leurs affaires.

Les cadets s'éclipsèrent, ce qui passa complètement inaperçu.

-En effet, j'espérais que les elfes auraient une solution et Gandalf était au courant, Thorin aussi j'en suis sûre !

-Et tu n'as pas cru bon de prévenir Kili, qu'il ne s'attache pas trop à toi !

-J'ai essayé okay ? Je ne vous parlais pas, j'étais à la limite de l'impolitesse ! C'est toi qui m'y a poussé !

-Ne rejettes pas la faute sur moi !

-Mais tu sais que c'est vrai ! Tu voulais me faire parler, par Merlin, tu as jeté mon livre dans le feu ! Tu n'en avais rien à faire des raisons pour lesquelles j'évitais de vous parler ! Alors, qui est l'égoïste entre nous deux ?

Fili sembla réfléchir.

-Et pour Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais été capable de sacrifier pour rentrer chez toi ?

-Sûrement pas elle.

-C'est sûr, qu'est-ce que tes parents auraient dit en voyant que tu l'avais abandonnée ici …

-Ce n'est pas par peur que je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Elle s'adoucit un peu :

-Si tu avais été envoyé sur Terre avec Kili, tu chercherais à rentrer non ?

Il acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

-Et s'il n'avait pas voulu rentrer, l'aurais-tu abandonné ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser Kili.

-Et moi ?

-Pourquoi j'aurais cherché à te faire du mal ? Tu n'avais pas l'air mécontent que je parte …

Fili sourit légèrement.

-J'essayais de faire comme Thorin cette première nuit.

-C'était moins crédible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me disais que tu ne le pensais peut-être pas.

-Thorin m'a dit pour le vieillissement. L'idée d'y retourner pour quelques heures …

-Ne m'a pas effleurée. Je ne risquerai pas la vie d'Emma, ni la mienne d'ailleurs, je ne tiens pas à mourir !

-Donc, tu es prête à vivre ici ?

-Je ne me suis pas encore faite à l'idée mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Après la quête, je me trouverais un travail, un mari, j'aurai probablement des enfants …

-Il faudra que tu choisisses un nain, ou un homme Dunedain, pour ne pas t'infliger la douleur de son trépas très tôt.

Elle eut un rire amusé.

-Parce que tu connais peut-être le moyen de tomber amoureux d'une personne « qui convient » ?

-Je ne suis pas une femme, je ne connais pas cette faiblesse des sentiments …

-Faible ?!

Un peu plus loin, Kili et Emma soupirèrent.

-Et c'est reparti …

-On aurait mieux fait de les interrompre avant qu'il balance une connerie pareille …

-Il y a au moins un point positif … Maintenant, ils se tutoient.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Après une éreintante journée de marche le lendemain, Olivia fut heureuse qu'ils s'arrêtent près d'un lac. Ce fut un réel combat que de convaincre Thorin et ses neveux sans leur dire le fin mot de l'histoire qu'elle avait besoin de se laver.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas sale ! lui répondit Thorin pour la dixième fois.

Elle soupira, résignée.

-Thorin, j'en ai besoin parce que je suis indisposée.

Il la regarda sans comprendre, tout comme ses neveux.

-J'ai mes règles. asséna-t-elle.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Pitié, ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est …

-Gloïn !

Le nain accourut.

-Toi qui as une femme, as-tu déjà entendu parlé des règles ?

-Non.

Olivia soupira et Emma sut qu'elle était passée en mode « miss-je-sais-tout » :

-Est-ce que votre femme vous refuse l'accès à son corps, a mal au ventre et est de mauvaise humeur quelques jours par mois ?

-Hum, oui …

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Fili, curieux.

« Pauvre petit, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques » pensa Emma en s'asseyant pour profiter du spectacle.

-Bon, vous savez comment on fait les bébés ?

Ils la regardèrent avec effarement et Emma sourit c'était parti pour un cours avec le professeur Olivia …

-J'imagine que vous connaissez la pratique mais pas la théorie. Dans votre sperme se trouvent des spermatozoïdes, votre moyen de reproduction. Les femmes elles, fabriquent des ovules, des espèces de boules creuses. Pour qu'il y ait un bébé, il faut que le spermatozoïde rencontre l'ovule. Vous me suivez ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Bien. Pendant l'acte sexuel, les spermatozoïdes entrent dans l'utérus de la femme et le remonte jusqu'à l'ovule. Quand les deux ont fusionnés, l'ovule s'accroche aux parois de l'utérus de la femme pour se développer. Et cette paroi est gorgée de sang. Donc, quand les filles ont ce qu'elles appellent leurs règles, c'est qu'aucun spermatozoïde n'a rencontré l'ovule et donc tout ce sang n'a pas de raison d'être.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

-Des questions ? tenta de plaisanter Olivia.

Emma décida d'embêter un peu sa sœur puisqu'elle semblait à l'aise.

-Moi ! Qu'est-ce qui détermine le sexe du bébé ?

Olivia soupira de soulagement. Si ce n'était que ça …

-Le spermatozoïde détermine le sexe du bébé. Je ne sais plus si c'est ça ou le contraire, mais je rois que ce sont les spermatozoïdes mâles qui avancent le plus vite …

-Donc il faut être vigoureux au lit si vous voulez des garçons messieurs.

Olivia se prit la tête dans les mains en fait, sa question était vraiment une question piège …

Gloïn se fendit d'un grand sourire :

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai un fils !

Emma explosa de rire et Fili et Kili se regardèrent d'un air dégoûté.

-On ne veut rien savoir Gloïn. grogna Thorin.

-Donc, je peux y aller ?

-Euh oui, oui, allez-y …

Dès qu'Olivia les eut quitté, Fili posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Comment sait-elle ça ?

-On a des cours de sciences à l'école. répondit tranquillement Emma.

-Toi aussi ?!

-Ouais. Ils nous montrent des schémas de pénis etc.

Ils la regardèrent tous, choqués.

-Les garçons gloussent toujours à ce chapitre la …

-Parce que vous êtes en cours avec des garçons ? C'est vraiment n'imp ...

-Écoutes, je sais que vous avez été élevés comme ça, ce n'est pas votre faute blablabla. Mais évitez de dire ça devant Olivia j'ai pas envie qu'elle soit à nouveau emportée dans ses élans féministes.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u

Fili savait que c'était étrange, et un peu pervers. Mais pourtant, il était perché (perché ?! Elle lui en faisait vraiment voir des vertes et des pas mûres …) dans un arbre près du lac où se baignait Olivia … nue. Il n'était pas un saint ; et puis, il ne voyait que son dos et le début de ses fesses. Sa combinaison elfique moulante n'était pas rembourrée comme il l'avait pensé au début … Loin de la …

Il entendit un bruit sous lui et se laissa tomber de la branche, arme en main … et surprit son petit-frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-Non, TOI, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Fili rêvait ou il venait de voir son frère _rougir_ ?!

-Je crois que je connais déjà la réponse … Tu es attiré par Olivia pas vrai ?

-Non.

-Je sais quand tu mens Kee.

-Je ne mens pas. Je l'aime … simplement, je ne sais pas de quelle manière.

-Moi je dis qu...

-Non mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites la tous les deux ? demanda Emma.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers elle, conscients d'être sérieusement en danger.

-Je sais que ma sœur est pas moche à regarder mais quand même ! OLIVIA Y .. Thorin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Le pauvre Thorin faisait juste une balade pour s'aérer l'esprit mais Fili et Kili ne crurent pas judicieux de démentir l'accusation.

-Sérieux le voyeurisme c'est de famille ou quoi ?!

-Mais je …

-Tut tut tut, vous avez été pris en flagrant délit Thorin, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

-Quoi ?!

-C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Olivia arriva en courant, enveloppée dans sa cape, épée à la main.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Ils te mâtaient. Nue.

Elle les dévisagea.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non. assura Fili.

-On a rien vu. ajouta Kili.

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil sceptique et il craqua :

-Bon d'accord, on a tout vu ! Mais on en avait pas l'intention, on … euh …

-La prochaine fois, demandes.

Il la regarda, éberlué.

-Sérieusement ?

-Non. Si je vous reprends à m'espionner, je m'assurerais que la lignée de Durin s'éteigne avec vous, c'est clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et elle repartit avec Emma vers le lac.

-Elle parlait de nous tuer !

-Je ne crois pas. Plutôt de nous empêcher d'avoir des descendants.

-Comment ?

Fili soupira. Ce que son frère pouvait être naïf parfois …

-Tu veux pas que je te fasse un dessin non plus ?

-Euh non, une explication suffira.


	7. Chapter 7

Bien le bonjour mes chers lecteurs et merci pour vos reviews! Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant je vais poster le mardi et le vendredi, parce que le lundi c'est vraiment trop chaud. Bon, toujours pas beaucoup d'action, mais des choses nécessaires pour la suite (et vous allez peut-être vouloir me tuer … ou pas d'ailleurs :D). Allez, bonne lecture !

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. lui répondit Olivia.

-T'es vraiment rabat-joie ! se plaignit Emma. Pourquoi tu m'empêches de m'amuser ?

-Emma, il y a une différence entre s'amuser et descendre dans une caverne flippante pour tenir compagnie à Gollum !

-Mais je veux le rencontrer ! C'est un de mes personnages préférés ! Oli, s'il te plaît !

-Emma, il y a _un_ anneau. Vous seriez deux à en avoir besoin. C'est impossible, fin de l'histoire.

-Bah je prends l'anneau et j'abandonne Bilbo.

Olivia essaya de la regarder sévèrement mais esquissa un petit sourire et Emma capitula :

-Ce serait pas une grande perte … marmonna-t-elle.

Elle reprit d'un ton plus joyeux :

-J'aurais préféré atterrir dans la période du Seigneur des Anneaux je serais partie avec Frodon et Sam et j'aurais rencontré Gollum.

-Tu aurais marché à travers tout le Mordor sans eau ni nourriture ?

-Hum … ouais, j'imagine. Bon, et toi, qui tu te serais tapé ? Legolas ?

-Immortel. Et grand.

-Aragorn ?

-Pris.

-Boromir ?

-Espérance de vie trop courte.

-Gandalf ?

-Trop vieux. _Vraiment_ trop vieux.

-Gimli ?

Olivia lui adressa une grimace horrifiée.

-Bon, ok, horrible idée. Merry ou Pippin ?

-Euh …

-Oui, t'as raison. Sam ?

-Pris.

-Frodon ?

-Dépressif ?

-Pas faux. Oh, je sais : Faramir !

-Pris. Et il va très bien avec Eowyn.

-Bon, ça nous laisse … Eomer ?

-Eomer … Ouais, je l'aime bien ! J'aurais atterri au Rohan et je serais entrée au service de la famille royale et …

-... Tu te serais fait culbuter dans la cuisine. Bon plan !

-Débile …

Un peu plus loin, les deux frères discutaient eux aussi :

-Tu crois qu'elle nous en veut pour hier ? s'inquiéta Kili.

-À toi non, à moi oui. Je crie au favoritisme ! lui répondit son frère.

-Pourquoi elle ne m'en voudrait pas aussi ?...

-Faut vraiment tout t'expliquer ! Écoutes, tu en pinces bien pour elle ?

-Non.

-Bon, tu peux toujours nier, je sais que j'ai raison. Et je pense qu'elle en pince pour toi aussi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ah, tu vois que tu es intéressé !

-Comment tu vois ça ?

-Enfin Kee, vous cherchez tout le temps à vous parler, vous vous prenez dans les bras, vous vous souriez … Vous avez une certaine … complicité.

-Comme toi et moi.

-Oui, sauf que je suis ton frère et qu'elle, c'est une femme célibataire. Tu devrais lui dire.

-Lui dire quoi ?

-Que tu l'aimes bien. Que tu aimerais mieux la connaître. Profites d'un moment où elle est seule, quand elle écrit dans son carnet par exemple ; c'est tard le soir et la plupart des nains dorment déja, à part la sentinelle et Thorin.

-Ouais … ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire ! sourit Kili. Merci mon frère ! ajouta-t-il en lui donnant une accolade affectueuse.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Salut Olivia. marmonna Kili en se plantant face à la jeune fille.

Elle sursauta :

-Par Merlin Kili, tu m'as fichue une de ces frousses !

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle se décala un peu et il s'assit prudemment sur le tronc. Il avait les mains moites, est-ce qu'il était malade ? Et il avait une boule dans la gorge. Oui, il devait couver quelque chose …

-Tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier ?

« Mais quel abruti fini ! » se lamenta intérieurement Kili. « Elle avait l'air d'avoir oublié, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai remis ça sur le tapis ?! »

-J'aimerais bien mais je n'arrive pas à rester fâchée contre toi très longtemps … Pourtant, tu le mériterais !

-Je sais, je suis sincèrement désolé. répondit-il précipitamment en lui faisant des yeux de chiot abandonné.

Elle lui sourit et il reprit confiance son frère n'était peut-être pas totalement dans l'erreur …

-Il y a une question que je me pose depuis quelques temps : tu as dit que tu connaissais notre monde grâce à des livres, des histoires … donc tu nous connaissais ?

-Je vous « connaissais » en tant que personnages fictifs, tout comme Emma.

-C'était qui son personnage préféré ?

-Elle adorait Thorin. Elle soupirait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler de lui, c'était assez amusant.

-Oncle Thorin ?!

-Elle trouvait qu'il dégageait quelque chose de puissant, de majestueux, de sexy …

-Elle trouve Thorin sexy ?!

-Sois pas choqué Kili, ton oncle est vraiment pas mal pour son âge.

-Et toi, c'était qui ton personnage préféré ?

La jeune fille commença à piquer un fard.

-Je peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est trop embarrassant …

-Allez, tu peux bien me le dire !

Elle le regarda nerveusement puis déclara :

-Toi. C'était toi mon personnage préféré.

-Moi ?

-Oui, j'étais un peu … obsédée à propos de toi. Je m'étais attachée à ton personnage d'une manière assez étrange.

-C'est un peu bizarre.

-Oui, c'était stupide surtout, parce que tu n'existais pas.

-Mais j'existe maintenant. Je suis bien la, avec toi, vivant …

Il se rapprocha d'elle, posa une main sur sa joue et commença à rapprocher sa tête.

« -WTF, qu'est-ce qu'il fait la ?! s'exclama White Oli.

-Il va t'embrasser pauvre conne. lui répondit tranquillement Dark Oli en se limant les ongles.

-QUOI ?!

-Me dis pas que tu l'avais pas vu venir ! Vous deux, seuls, en mode « confessions »...

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Apprécies et tais-toi, j'essaie de me concentrer.

-Si je le repousse …

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu le repousserais, tu l'aimes !

-C'est faux.

-Non, c'est vrai, sauf que tu refuses de l'admettre.

-C'est faux, j'aime … je veux dire …

-Ouais, tu es attirée par Fili parce qu'il a un petit côté bad boy qui t'excites … Oh, fais pas ta sainte-ni-touche, c'est bien connu ce sont ceux qui en parlent le moins qui en font le plus.

-Vous pouvez pas me trouver une vraie solution au lieu de vous chamailler ?! s'écria la véritable Olivia, exaspérée.

-Okay, puisque c'est comme ça, je me casse. Je te laisse avec la prude de service en clair, t'es foutue.

-T'as pas une idée White Oli ?

-Euh … Laisses faire ?

-D'accord, tu sers vraiment à rien. »

Quand les lèvres de Kili se posèrent sur les siennes, Olivia fut surprise ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de la … mais on était loin des papillons dans le ventre préconisés … Dark Oli faisait la danse de la joie et White Oli avait juste disparu. Le baiser était doux, et Olivia aurait bien pu rester la très longtemps sans ne penser à rien, mais (« ça devait arriver » se désola Dark Oli) elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle repoussa violemment Kili qui en tomba du tronc, non pas par la force de la jeune humaine mais plutôt par la surprise.

-Oli … murmura-t-il hébété.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Kili ?

-Je t'ai embrassé.

-Oh non … écoutes, oublions ça d'accord ? Il y a encore une chance de sauver notre amitié, et …

-Non, je ne veux pas Olivia ! s'écria-t-il furieusement en se relevant d'un bond. Tu ressens ce que je ressens, ne mens pas !

-Non, je …

-NE ME MENS PAS !

Olivia le dévisagea.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois …

-Bien sûr que tu le dois ! Tu me plais, je te plais, c'est aussi simple que ça !

-Non, ça ne l'est pas Kili. Écoutes …

-Non, si tu veux du temps, si tu ne veux pas t'engager tout de suite, nous pourrions juste faire un essai et …

-Pour mieux te blesser ? Non, hors de question, je ne prends pas le risque !

-Et bien moi si ! Mais de quoi as-tu peur ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies de te protéger de _moi_ ?!

-Laisses-moi seule s'il te plaît.

Il la regarda avec colère et tristesse, puis partit d'un pas lourd.

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains « Putain, quand est-ce que ma vie a pris cette tournure ?! Je suis vraiment aveugle ! »

Emma surgit des buissons.

-Je viens de voir Kili revenir et il n'a pas l'air bien. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

-Il m'a embrassé.

-Okay, et alors ?

-Et alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir inutilement !

Emma la regarda longuement et lâcha :

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu es juste lâche.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien entendue Oli. Tu étais folle de Kili, tu pouvais parler de lui pendant des heures ! Tu le trouvais merveilleux ! Ça a changé ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, il _est_ merveilleux. Mais il n'est pas pour moi.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Je ne suis pas amoure...

-Je te demande si tu l'aimes.

-Oui, je l'aime. Mais pas de cette façon la.

-Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'essayer ?

-Mais rien !

Olivia se leva à son tour, furieuse.

-Ça ne marchera pas Emma ! Je vais le blesser, il va souffrir, moi aussi et on sera tous les deux malheureux !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Et puis arrêtes de te prendre la tête, il t'a pas demandée en mariage ! Il t'a même pas dit qu'il était amoureux de toi ! Tu lui plais juste, il ne demande rien d'autre que de passer du temps avec toi ! Olivia, tu ne peux PAS planifier toute ta vie ! Tu vas pas faire une liste de courses et cocher au fur et à mesure : Prendre soin de ma sœur : fait. Tomber amoureuse : fait. Me priver du bonheur : fait. Parce que ta vie ne se passera pas comme tu l'avais prévue ! Peut-être que tu n'auras jamais d'enfants parce que tu es stérile ! Peut-être que tu chercheras dix ou vingt ans avant de trouver ton âme sœur ! Et où est le problème ?

-Je ne veux blesser personne, je ne veux pas faire d'erreurs !

-Mais tu vas en faire ! Tu vas blesser des gens, des gens vont te blesser, c'est ça la vie ! Faire des erreurs et continuer à avancer !

Olivia la regardait, bouche bée et Emma releva fièrement la tête :

-Ça en jette ce que je viens de dire non ? Je me sens trop intelligente !

-C'était juste … vrai.

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Je suis en train de me transformer en Mary-Sue.

-On dirait bien.

Olivia la regarda, indignée.

-Quoi, c'est vrai ! rit Emma en évitant une tape de sa sœur. Tu es Mary-Sue en Terre du Milieu et tu serais Elena dans notre monde … ou peut-être Bella …

-Prépares-toi à courir vite. gronda sa sœur avant de se mettre à pourchasser sa petite sœur jusqu'au campement.

Elles arrivèrent en riant, un peu essoufflées par leur sprint. Emma vit Kili perdu dans ses pensées au coin du feu et donna un coup de coude à son aînée :

-Vas lui parler. chuchota-t-elle.

-Pour lui dire quoi ?!

-Lui donner une chance. Il le mérite.

Olivia s'approcha un peu de l'archer en se demandant exactement quoi dire et quoi faire. Y aller sans plan, c'était comme faire du saut en parachute sans parachute : en plus d'être suicidaire, c'était stupide.

-Kili … commença-t-elle en s'asseyant brusquement à côté de lui.

Il sursauta (« Chacun son tour » ricana Dark Oli. « Encore la ? » soupira Olivia. « Toujours. Nous sommes toi je te rappelle » « J'oublie parfois. ») et faillit tomber du rocher sur lequel il était assis.

-_Je suis si moche?_ se plaignit-elle.

-Et bien, ça se discute.

-Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle, faussement offensée, en lui donnant un coup de poing joueur.

-Aouch, tu frappes terriblement fort. commenta Kili en esquissant un petit sourire.

Mais il reprit bien vite un masque dur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

-J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit …

-Mes sentiments. Appelons un orc un orc.

-J'ai réfléchi à tes sentiments, aux miens …

-Abrèges mes souffrances.

-Ma méthode de vie ne marche pas. J'essaie de me protéger de tout le monde, et ça ne fonctionne clairement pas. Donc, je pense essayer la méthode d'Emma.

-Qui est ?

-Donner une chance aux personnes qui veulent en avoir une.

Il se redressa un peu et Olivia vit qu'il y avait un regain d'espoir dans son regard.

-Donc, si tu veux toujours mieux me connaître, je ne t'en …

Kili l'entraîna à nouveau dans un doux baiser. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle ait changé d'avis …

-Fili !

Fili quitta la scène des yeux et se retourna pour se trouver face à son oncle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es allé raconter à ton frère ?!

-Je …

-Parce que si c'était une blague, elle était vraiment de très mauvais goût !

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Tu l'as précipité dans les bras de cette fille, qui l'a aussitôt rejeté ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Je pensais qu'elle partageait ses sentiments !

-Fili, tu sais parfaitement qu'Olivia a le béguin pour toi depuis le début ! Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de blesser ton frère !

-Regardez par vous même !

Il prit son oncle par les épaules et le plaça face à Kili et Olivia qui riaient, leurs doigts entrelacés.

-Il n'a pas l'air blessé. commenta Fili.

-Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Tu ressens quelque chose pour cette fille ?

-Non, rien du tout.

-Bien. soupira Thorin, soulagé.

Il prit fermement son neveu par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Parce que ce serait stupide que Kili et toi vous déchiriez pour une simple fille.

Fili sourit :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mon oncle. Kili et moi sommes inséparables et je suis content qu'il soit avec Olivia.

-C'est ce que j'attendais de toi. déclara Thorin en offrant à Fili un de ses rares sourires avant de s'en aller.

« Oui, c'est bien moi, le brave Fili, qui fait toujours ce qu'on attend de lui ... »

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Emma, quand on repart, tu te places devant Kili.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il commence à pleuvoir et nous arrivons en pleine montagne rocheuse.

-Le passage des géants de pierre ! Pourquoi devant Kili ? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

-Parce que la fissure va se faire entre Fili et lui et tu seras plus rapidement en sécurité si tu es de l'autre côté.

-Mais toi …

-Je serai de l'autre côté avec Fili. Fais moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais Em'. Je me sentirai mieux en sachant que Kili et toi êtes en sécurité.

-Et Fili ? Tu t'en fous ?

-Non, mais on ressent la même chose par rapport à vous. Il ferait pareil à ma place.

-Alors, vous ne vous détestez pas vraiment ?

-Non, c'est plutôt … de l'affection vache ?

-On dit de l'amour vache.

-Je sais, mais il faut être prudentes avec ce mot.

Thorin annonça la fin de la pause et ils repartirent comme prévu, Emma devant Kili et Olivia derrière Fili.

-Comme on se retrouve la folle.

-Salut brûleur-de-livres.

-Nous cheminons ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps …

-... Quand tu ne m'épiais pas quand je suis nue …

-... Et quand on n'essayait pas de s'entre tuer.

-Quelle vie ennuyeuse nous avions alors.

-Au fait, prépares-toi à entendre le couplet du grand-frère sur-protecteur.

-Vas-y, fais ton devoir.

-Si tu fais le moindre mal à Kili, je t'arrache les yeux et je te les fais manger.

-Je suis sensée te répondre que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal mais c'est faux. Je ne suis pas très douée pour garder les gens autour de moi.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je donne une chance à la vie de me prouver que j'ai tort. Par Merlin, on n'y voit rien !

-Tu aimes la pluie non ?

-Pas comme ça.

Ils continuèrent la route en silence, la tension montant pour Olivia qui savait ce qui allait se produire dans très peu de temps. Elle sut que le moment fatidique se rapprochait quand elle entendit Bofur crier : « Des géants ! Des géants de pierre ! ». Quand elle sentit la montagne bouger, elle s'agrippa à la roche du mieux qu'elle put.

-Kili, attrapes ma main !

Elle vit Kili et Emma s'éloigner d'eux, avec un air perdus sur le visage.

-Colles toi à moi ! lui ordonna Fili (ce qu'elle fit immédiatement). On va s'en sortir !

Olivia s'accrochait désespérément au nain, si fort que ses articulations lui faisaient mal. « Je ne peux pas avoir le vertige, j'ai fait de l'accrobranche des tonnes de fois ! Alors pourquoi mes boyaux se tordent ainsi ? Je peux pas mourir maintenant de toute façon … Oh, par tous les Valar, Merlin tout puissant, Katniss, Dumbledore, Buffy, protégez nous ! » pensa-t-elle très fort en se blottissant contre Fili. Elle entendit les cris des nains et vit la roche se rapprocher. « Les carottes sont cuites » pensa-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux elle ne voulait pas voir ça.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux après de dures secousses, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur Fili, toujours solidement agrippée à lui.

-Ça devient une habitude. grogna ce dernier.

-J'ai jamais été si contente de te voir ! rit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

-Merci Olivia, ça me fait plaisir.

Ils laissèrent la plupart des nains les dépasser, leur souriant parfois, en attendant Kili et Emma.

-Comment c'était ? demanda Emma, toute excitée.

-Horrible et secouant. Et toi ?

-J'ai failli me faire écraser par Kili mais sinon je vais bien.

Kili délaisse son frère qu'il avait étreint longuement pour se planter face à Olivia.

-Tu as demandé à Emma de venir avec moi juste avant l'incident. Comment tu savais ?

-Je savais, c'est tout.

-Et depuis quand tu es suicidaire ?

-Je préférais qu'elle soit avec toi …

Kili lui coupa la parole en la pressant fort contre lui.

-Et bien moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas être ainsi séparé de toi. C'était déjà assez horrible d'être séparé de Fee, et en plus tu étais là-bas toi aussi … J'ai eu peur.

-Et moi donc. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir.

-Très classe. ricana Fili.

-Dépêchez-vous ! cria Thorin.

Ils se remirent en route pour un temps assez court puisqu'ils trouvèrent une grotte vite.

-Pourquoi on leur dit pas de changer de grotte ?

-Parce que si on ne tombe pas chez les gobelins, Bilbo ne trouvera pas l'anneau.

-Pas con.

Elles s'assirent dans un coin tranquille (aussi tranquille que possible quand on est entourées de nains …) et Olivia vida son sac, le séparant en deux tas.

-Voila le plan pour ne pas perdre nos affaires : on va resserrer les sangles de nos sacs à fond et les mettre sous nos vêtements.

-Et le sac de couchage ?

-On a des capes elfiques maintenant. On doit se décharger un peu.

-Donc on laisse les livres ici ?

-Non. Et ce n'est pas en option.

Elles arrangèrent leurs sacs et les mirent :

-On dirait que je suis bossue. rit Emma.

-Essaies de dormir Em', on en aura pas l'occasion jusqu'au sauvetage des aigles.

Malgré la tension due au fait qu'elle savait ce qui se passait en dessous d'elles, les sœurs s'endormirent. Quand Thorin cria « debout », elles surent qu'il était trop tard et que la chute commencerait dans quelques secondes.

« -Espérons qu'Emma ne suive pas Bilbo. s'inquiéta White Oli.

-Remarques, elle s'entendrait peut-être bien avec Gollum … Pas une mauvaise idée de les laisser ensemble …

-Dark Oli ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Olivia et White Oli.

-Euh, regardez, un kangourou !

-Elle s'est barrée. fit remarquer Olivia.

-Elle a bien raison, regardes ce qu'il y en dessous de toi ... »

Et Olivia cria tandis qu'elle dégringolait dans le noir.


	8. Chapter 8

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs et merci pour vos reviews ! Après la romance cucul du dernier chapitre, bonjour l'action :) j'ai coupé à un moment pas très sympa mais bon, comme ça il y aura encore de l'action dans le prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! (oh, et je m'excuse, mais vous allez être carottés d'un chapitre : prochain chapitre seulement vendredi et pas demain.)

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Ce ne fut pas une très longue descente. C'était le seul point positif à retenir.

En effet, Olivia et Emma étaient projetées contre la roche, puis rentraient dans un de leur compagnon, puis retournaient en chute libre … Il arriva un moment où le choc fut tellement fort qu'elles durent se lâcher peu après, Olivia vit qu'elle allait bientôt atterrir … et on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes n'est-ce pas ? Elle atterrit donc sur le pauvre Fili et se reçut le coude d'Emma dans le ventre tandis qu'elle même écrasait le jeune nain.

-C'était trop cool ! On le refait ? s'exclama Emma en riant.

Elle reçut un regard noir de la part des trois seules personnes qui l'écoutaient, à savoir Kili, Fili et sa sœur. Enfin Bilbo arriva au sommet de la pile ils n'eurent pas le temps de se relever que les gobelins étaient déjà sur eux et les attrapaient efficacement. Quand elle sentit des mains inconnues sur son corps, et des mains de gobelins par dessus le marché, Olivia comprit la réaction des nains : du dégoût et le besoin irrépressible d'éloigner les envahisseurs, même sans armes et en criant.

-Ne me touchez pas ! hurla-t-elle en essayant de mettre un coup de poing à un gobelin.

Raté. Et maintenant il semblait encore plus déterminé à l'emmener. Des cris fusaient de toute part : « Enlèves tes sales pattes ! » « Ne me touches pas ! » c'était peine perdue car les gobelins étaient nombreux, et ils avaient pris la compagnie par surprise. Olivia se rappela soudain un détail et essaya de se retourner pour voir où était sa sœur merci les Valar, elle était emmenée par un gobelin, coincée entre Kili et Fili. « Je crois bien que ce sera la seule fois de ma vie où je serai heureuse de la voir entre les mains des gobelins » pensa Olivia. Elle avançait relativement docilement maintenant de toute façon, essayer de se rebeller lui aurait coûté des forces, hors elle en aurait besoin pour après, quand il faudrait courir et se battre réellement. Rien que de penser au fait de se battre, elle avait une boule dans la gorge.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils débouchèrent véritablement dans le royaume des gobelins et sa nature curieuse reprenant le dessus, Olivia observa tout ce qu'elle pouvait observer. Les gobelins n'étaient pas de grands architectes comme les elfes, ne créant pas de splendides bijoux comme les nains : non, ils étaient des survivants, et le nombre de gobelins massés sur les ponts de bois attachés entre eux et à la roche en témoignaient. Pas de belles maisons, pas de magnifiques décorations mais un labyrinthe de ponts branlants qui menaçaient de se casser à tous moments …

Elle remarqua qu'on les dépouillait de leurs armes et releva la tête pour apercevoir le Roi des gobelins qui descendait de son trône, écrasant quelques individus.

-Sympa d'être au service de la couronne chez eux. lui souffla Emma, qui l'avait rejointe.

-Qui donc ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? demanda le Roi. Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?

-Des nains votre Malfaisance.

-Emma, baisses-toi. murmura Olivia.

-Quoi ?

-Tu nous dépasses de quelques centimètres alors je te dis de te baisser !

Emma plia les genoux et se retrouva à la hauteur d'Olivia.

-C'est fou ce que ça paraît petit d'ici. ricana Emma.

-... Ne restez pas plantés là ! Fouillez les ! Chaque plis, chaque couture !

« Pitié qu'ils ne trouvent pas nos sac à dos ...Ah, apparemment, les gobelins ne sont pas choqués par des nains bossus … Tant mieux pour nous j'imagine ... »

-Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagnes ? Parlez !

Personne ne dit mot évidemment, et le Roi s'exclama :

-Très bien ! S'ils refusent de parler, nous les ferons hurler ! Apportez la Déchiqueteuse ! Apportez la Broyeuse d'Os !

Maintenant, Olivia se sentait vraiment mal, comme au bord de la nausée. Les paroles du Roi ne paraissaient pas dangereuses quand on regardait le film parce qu'on savait qu'ils allaient s'en sortir de toute manière … En réalité, elles étaient terrifiantes.

-Les femmes d'abord ! s'exclama le Roi.

_Blumg_. Maintenant, un gros poids était descendu dans son estomac. Ah ah ah, il plaisantait non ? Non ?...

Olivia fut amenée devant le Roi par deux gobelins avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait. « Mais il n'a pas remarqué qu'Emma était une fille, c'est déjà ça. Euh, c'est pas le moment où Thorin dit « _Attendez ! _» ? Ah oui, mais c'était pour sauver Ori, et Kili, et les autres … Je suis cuite. »

-Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? gloussa le Roi en l'examinant de plus près. On dirait bien que c'est une petite humaine … c'est charmant, une jeune humaine dans une compagnie de nains. Alors ma mignonne, quel est ton nom ?

Elle le regarda sans bouger, sans parler, un petit sourire lui venant. Ce n'était pas le moment de rire, mais c'était un fou rire nerveux …

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? s'énerva le Roi.

-Rien votre Majesté.

Et en disant cela, son rire redoubla et commença à grandir. « Calmes-toi, calmes-toi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ... »

-Tu te moques de moi ?! Donnez moi une épée …

Le rire d'Olivia ne se tarit pas pour autant, bien qu'elle sache que s'il demandait une épée, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.

-Attendez ! s'écria Thorin d'une voix forte.

« -Amen, loué soit-il ! chanta White Oli en pleurant.

-Il aurait pu intervenir plus tôt, j'ai cru qu'on allait passer à la broche ! hurla Dark Oli.

-Tu as eu peur Dark Oli ? demanda Olivia en souriant.

-Moi j'ai eu peur ! pleura White Oli avant de se reprendre et de crier. IMBECILE ! Tu as failli nous faire tuer toutes les trois ! Par les couilles de Merlin, pourquoi, mais POURQUOI, tu t'es mise à rire ?!

-Euh … répondit Olivia, choquée.

- «Les couilles de Merlin » White Oli ? Comment tu m'expliques ça ? Ça fait des mois que je cherchais cette expression et tu m'as dit que tu ne la connaissais pas ! sourit Dark Oli.

-Je reviens les filles, je crois que ma sœur est furax, continuez sans moi ... »

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? chuchota furieusement Emma.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai paniqué.

-Ah ouais, t'as paniqué ?! Bah t'as une étrange manière de paniquer !

-...Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror ! Roi sous la Montagne … s'inclina ironiquement le roi.

Puis il se reprit :

-Oh, mais j'oubliais, vous n'avez pas de montagne, et vous n'êtes pas roi. Ce qui fait de vous … un moins que rien.

-Il veut me chercher le grand Roi de ce royaume de merde ?! Parce que sérieux, s'il redit ça, j'te jure que … s'énerva Emma.

-Calmes-toi, c'est rien …

-RIEN ?! _RIEN_ ?! Il est en train d'insulter MON Thorin d'amour, le plus puissant, sexy, merveilleux de tous les nains et tu me dis que c'est rien !

-Parles plus fort Emma, je crois que Thorin ne t'a pas entendue. lui souffla Fili.

Emma rougit un peu, ce qui étonna Fili qui ne l'aurait jamais imaginé rougir ... Ça cachait quelque chose ...

-Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde. Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps !

-Donc le temps où il profanait serait révolu selon vous ? ricana le Roi.

Puis il s'adressa à … un mini-gobelin sur une balançoire ?! Bref, passons, il s'adressa à lui :

-Va prévenir l'Orc Pâle. Dis lui que j'ai son futur trophée …

-Oh, mais j'vais me le faire celui là ! s'écria Emma.

-Calmez-vous. lui grogna Thorin. Par je ne sais quel miracle il n'a pas remarqué la présence d'une enfant avec nous, sinon seul Mahal sait ce qu'il pourrait vous faire … Continuez à ne pas vous faire remarquer, vous vous en sortiez bien !

Emma était bouche bée mais acquiesça précipitamment et ne dit plus un mot pendant au moins cinq minutes. Fili et Olivia étaient eux aussi choqués.

-Il faudra qu'il me donne des cours un jour, parce que je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois ma sœur se taire aussi rapidement.

Ils entendirent du bruit au loin et virent une espèce de machine se rapprocher, tandis que le Roi se mettait à chanter :

-Vos os seront brisés, vos cous tordus ! Vous serez battus et pour finir pendus ! Tous ici vous mourrez, disparaîtrez, dans les souterrains de la ville des gobelins !

Un gobelin qui fouillait dans les armes en retira Orcrist et quand il commença à l'enlever de son fourreau, elle sembla le brûler, si bien qu'il la jeta par terre avec horreur.

-Je connais cette épée ! cria le Roi en reculant. C'est le Fendoir à gobelins ! La Mordeuse, la lame qui a tranché un millier de têtes ! Égorgez-les, frappez-les, tuez-les !

Les gobelins ne se firent pas prier et se jetèrent sur les nains (et les non-nains aussi), donnant des coups de poing, mordant ce qu'il trouvait Olivia fut vite jetée à terre et rouée de coups tandis qu'Emma était frappée au visage.

Puis il y eût l'éclair blanc qui les mit tous à terre, raflant tout sur son passage et Olivia soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Gandalf était enfin arrivé, il allait tous les sauver …

Ils se relevèrent un peu, encore assommés, et Gandalf s'écria :

-Saisissez-vous de vos armes … Battez-vous ! BATTEZ-VOUS !

Le courage des nains reprit en vigueur et ils se relevèrent tous en de vaillants cris guerriers Olivia rampa jusqu'à son épée et attrapa aussi celle de sa sœur qu'elle lui lança :

-Stitch, à l'attaque ! hurla cette dernière tandis qu'elle tailladait tout sur son passage comme une folle furieuse.

Olivia attrapa aussi son arc et reprit les positions qu'elles avaient apprises. « Tu peux le faire, tu peux te servir d'une ... ». Et elle enfonça sa lame dans le ventre d'un gobelin qui s'était jeté sur elle. Elle n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir déjà les gobelins se dirigeaient vers elle.

-Suivez-moi ! cria Gandalf. Vite ! Fuyez !

Ils se mirent tous à courir sur les ponts branlants sous les exhortations de Gandalf qui leur disait d'aller plus vite, tuant les gobelins qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Dwalin était comme ivre de force et il hurla en attrapant un bout de bois :

-CHAAAAAAAAAARGEZ !

Et ils courraient, avançant toujours plus, tuant tous les gobelins en travers de leur chemin (avec plus ou moins de classe et de style …). Olivia se trouvait près de Kili, mais elle avait perdu sa sœur, qui ne lâchait pas Thorin d'une semelle. Et là, elle vit le truc qui l'avait fortement impressionnée toutes les fois où elle avait regardé le film : Kili, parant les flèches avec son épée. Malheureusement, elle ne put pas s'extasier dessus comme elle le faisait devant sa télé il fallait continuer à courir et à tuer … jusqu'à se retrouver sur « la balançoire géante » comme elle l'appelait avec sa sœur. Finalement, elle n'avait pas très envie de monter dessus … Bien sûr, elle n'eut pas le choix, et sauta pour descendre de la balançoire dans les premiers avec sa sœur. À peine eût-elle le temps de souffler quelques secondes qu'on coupa les cordages et que Fili sauta in extremis à côté d'elle. C'était pas passé loin … Et courir, toujours courir …

-Hé, regardes, Gandalf joue aux quilles …

Emma parvenait toujours à faire des blagues, même quand les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas.

-C'était pas toi qui disait que les héritiers étaient super sexy quand ils combattaient ? continua Emma en lui faisant la conversation le plus naturellement du monde.

-Pas … le temps … Emma ! lui souffla sa sœur en continuant à courir et à essayer de garder son souffle.

-Parce que t'avais raison : Thorin est super sexy quand il manie son épée !

-C'est … génial Emma.

-T'aurais du faire plus de sport chère sœur, regardes moi et mon corps de rêve, disposé à courir pendant des heures … Oh, regardes, le retour du Roi ! … AH AH AH ce jeu de mot était merdique …

-Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper … Que va-t-il faire maintenant le magicien ?

Gandalf lui enfonça son bâton dans l'œil et lui coupa le ventre.

-Ça suffira. déclara le Roi blessé, avant de se faire couper la barbe de graisse qu'il avait et de s'effondrer.

-Oh oui, un nouveau tour de manège à sensations ! s'écria Emma.

« Pourquoi on dégringole tout le temps ?! » pensa Olivia en s'accrochant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à une poutre. Elle était au « premier étage » si bien qu'elle ne fut écrasée que par un étage et ne tomba sur personne. « Pour une fois ... ». Gandalf se dégagea rapidement et Bofur s'exclama avec optimisme :

-Oh, ça aurait pu être pire.

Une seconde passa puis le Roi mort leur tomba dessus.

-Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! vociféra Dwalin.

-Gandalf ! s'écria Kili en regardant en l'air, paniqué.

En effet, les gobelins étaient déchaînés et descendaient vers eux à toute vitesse.

-Il y en a beaucoup trop, on a aucune chance ! se résigna Dwalin, tandis que Fili sortait Emma et Olivia des décombres, une sous chaque bras.

-Une seule chose nous sauvera : la lumière ! Venez, allez, debout !

-Oh non, pas encore …

-Il court, il court le furet, le furet du bois joli … chantonna Emma.

-Emma, chantes encore ça et je t'étrangle !

Et on court, on court … Enfin, ils aperçurent la lumière, qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis une éternité leur semblait-il. Les nains avaient l'habitude des souterrains, mais en présence de gobelins, la lumière leur paraissait tout d'un coup extraordinairement attrayante …

-5, 6, 7, 8, Bifur, Bofur, ça fait 10, ah Fili, Kili, Emma, Olivia, 14 et Bombur, bien entendu, ça fait 15. compta Gandalf quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de courir.

-Où est Bilbo ? reprit-il, soudain inquiet. Où est notre hobbit ?

-Maudit soit le semi-homme, il est perdu maintenant !

-Il était pas avec Dori ?

-Ne m'accuses pas ? s'offensa ce dernier.

« Comme si Bilbo était un enfant dont ils avaient la garde … ça pourrait être mignon, malheureusement, ça ne l'est pas … pensa Olivia. Et Thorin qui va en rajouter une couche ... »

-... dites le moi !

-Je vais vous dire ce qu'il c'est passé ! Maître Sacquet a sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir ! Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet, qu'à son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte.

« Ouais et tu lui as tellement facilité la vie, pas vrai Thorin ?... »

-Nous ne reverrons pas notre hobbit. Il doit être loin …

Il y eut un court silence puis Bilbo apparût :

-Non, il n'est pas loin.

-Bilbo Sacquet ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un ! rit Gandalf avec soulagement.

-Bilbo, on ne vous espérait plus ! sourit Kili, avec son entrain légendaire.

-Comment avez-vous échappé aux gobelins ? demanda Fili, plus pondéré que son frère.

-Comment, en effet …

-Ah ah. esquiva maladroitement le hobbit en rangeant l'anneau dans sa poche.

-Bon mais quelle importance ? Le revoilà !

-C'est très important. le contra Thorin. Je veux savoir : pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

-Tu te rappelles la crack vidéo qu'on a regardé ? chuchota Emma à l'oreille de sa sœur.

-Oh non … J'ai la chanson du Roi Lion dans la tête maintenant …

-Il faut qu'on évite d'exploser de rire.

-Oui, ce serait déplacé, on gâcherait le discours de Bilbo … ah mais on est en train de le manquer !

-... Alors je suis revenu parce que vous n'en avez aucun, de chez-vous. On vous l'a pris. J'essaierai de vous aider à le reprendre.

-Waouh, Thorin qui baisse les yeux devant Bilbo, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

-Et attends, il lui a pas encore fait LE câlin qui a déclenché l'hystérie des Thilbo shippers …

Et il y eut les cris des wargs …

-On tombe de Charybde … grogna Thorin.

-En Scylla. compléta Gandalf. Fuyez, vite ! FUYEZ !

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois les nains se remirent à courir, zigzaguant entre les arbres … jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

-Tous dans les arbres, allez, grimpez ! ordonna Gandalf.

Ni de une, ni de deux, les sœurs étaient perchées haut dans les arbres, assez près de la falaise.

-On aura pas trop à faire les singes comme ça. fit remarquer Olivia.

-Gandalf va envoyer le papillon sauveur et en attendant, on aura juste à se balancer tranquillement au dessus du vide … J'aime de plus en plus ce voyage.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello beautiful world ! Merci pour les reviews ! Bon, comme vous le voyez, ça faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas posté et j'avoue que je cafouille un peu en ce moment (pardonnez-moi) donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne posterai plus qu'une fois par semaine (jusqu'à l'arrêt des notes je pense). Bref, chapitre découpé un peu en deux : l'action au début et le sentimental à la fin ^^ bonne lecture !

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Emma déchanta vite en voyant les wargs essayer de les atteindre dans les arbres il semblait qu'elle ressentait pour la première fois de leur voyage la peur.

-Oli, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Pourquoi on s'est embarquées la dedans ? chuchota-t-elle.

Sa sœur la regarda, surprise et s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais son regard fut attiré par une forme qui surgissait des ténèbres : un orc pâle, montant un warg blanc. Il semblait que seul Thorin n'en revenait pas de le voir ici, les autres l'avaient pressenti. L'orc renifla et se mit à parler dans une langue « indéchiffrable sans sous-titres » mais qui ne présageait rien de bon au vu du ton employé. Et tandis que Thorin voyait son pire ennemi revenir d'entre les morts pour lui parler de son père, Emma continuait de paniquer :

-Em', calmes-toi.

-Je vais me faire bouffer par des wargs assoiffés de sang, comment tu veux que je me calme ?!

-On a juste à rester tranquillement dans cet arbre et il ne nous arrivera rien. Tu as vu le film autant que moi, les wargs n'iront pas au delà du feu.

Au même moment, les bêtes s'attaquèrent à nouveau aux arbres, les faisant tomber comme des dominos, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le même arbre, au bord de la falaise. Puis Gandalf eut son idée de génie et alluma des pommes de pins qui passa à ceux qui étaient les plus proches de lui, à savoir Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Dwalin, Ori, Dori, Nori et les deux sœurs.

-C'est chaud ! sursauta Emma avant de lancer sa pomme de pin en plein dans le troupeau des wargs.

-Bravo Emma, le feu c'est chaud, t'en as d'autres comme ça ?

-Hé, Kili, tu te recycles en singe ?

Ce dernier ne releva pas la moquerie et rit de joie quand il vit les wargs reculer.

C'est à ce moment que l'arbre commença à se pencher par dessus le vide.

Tout le monde se cramponna à sa branche, mais Ori glissa, se rattrapant à Dori, et ils seraient tombés dans le vide sans l'aide de Gandalf qui leur offrit très généreusement son bâton.

Thorin et Azog échangèrent des regards haineux Emma vit Thorin se redresser, épée à la main, près à se battre. Sa gorge était nouée et elle essaya de crier mais rien ne sortit. Elle regardait désespérément leur leader marcher vers la défaite. Il n'avait aucune chance, même d'ici on voyait très bien qu'Azog le surplombait et qu'il allait lui sauter dessus.

Dès le premier assaut, Thorin fut mis à terre. Emma sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux, s'accentuant à chaque instant où Azog se rapprochait de sa proie. Quand l'orc frappa, Emma n'entendit même pas Balin hurler. Elle était trop horrifiée pour détourner ses yeux et dans son esprit, une seule pensée tournait : « Sauver Thorin ».

Alors quand elle vit Bilbo se redresser, elle ignora les appels de sa sœur, elle oublia le fait qu'elle était terrifiée, qu'elle marchait sur un arbre suspendu au dessus du vide. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette incroyable force qu'elle ressentait dans son bras qui tenait son épée.

Thorin criait, Bilbo avançait, Emma suivait. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti.

Et quand Bilbo se jeta sur l'orc et le tua sauvagement, Emma courut vers Thorin et se plaça entre lui et le reste du monde. Azog la regardait, mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur. Elle était trop en colère pour ça. Bilbo agita son épée dans tous les sens pour repousser les wargs qui s'avançaient vers eux.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où Emma crut réellement qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Puis elle entendit des cris et vit Kili, Fili, Dwalin et sa sœur hurler en attaquant sauvagement les orcs. Olivia se fraya un passage à travers les orcs en les tuant avec une fluidité qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! cria Olivia en se postant aux côtés de sa sœur.

Ils semblaient en très mauvaises postures, notamment Bilbo qui était à la merci d'Azog.

-Les aigles ! cria Emma en souriant.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite les puissants volatiles éliminaient les wargs et attrapaient les nains. Quand ce fut au tour d'Emma et Olivia, cette dernière ferma les yeux pour éviter d'avoir le vertige. Elles se retrouvèrent en compagnie de Kili et Fili sur un seul aigle.

-Hé, c'est la crise aussi chez eux ? plaisanta Emma.

Kili et Fili ne l'écoutaient pas ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur oncle. « Évidemment, ils ne savent pas que Gandalf va le soigner en deux secondes et qu'il va se relever et marcher comme si de rien n'était ... » pensa Emma et elle arrêta donc de parler.

-Thorin ! hurla Fili dans l'espoir que son oncle donne un signe de vie.

-Il va bien. déclara Olivia. Je sais qu'il n'en a pas l'air, mais vous verrez par vous mêmes quand nous nous poserons.

Le voyage ne dura plus très longtemps et quand ils se posèrent, Gandalf était déjà près de Thorin, qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux au bout de quelques secondes :

-Emma … Le Semi-Homme …

-Tout va bien. lui répondit le magicien. Ils sont la et ils sont sains et saufs.

Kili et Dwalin aidèrent Thorin à se relever.

-Vous ! grogna-t-il à l'intention de Bilbo. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! Vous avez failli être tué !

Il s'avança vers le hobbit.

-N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages ? Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ?

Bilbo baissa la tête.

-Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie !

Les nains rirent et Fili offrit un franc sourire à Olivia, à son frère, à tout le monde, fier de son oncle, heureux qu'il soit en vie.

« Il est rare de voir Fili aussi heureux » pensa Olivia.

-Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous. s'excusa Thorin.

-J'aurais aussi douté de moi. Je ne suis pas un héros, ou un guerrier … pas même un cambrioleur.

Quelque chose attira soudain le regard de Thorin et tous se dirigèrent vers le bord de l'esplanade pour admirer la Montagne que l'on pouvait distinguer au loin.

-Notre royaume. déclara Thorin, plus heureux et fier que jamais.

-Un corbeau ! Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la Montagne.

-Mon cher Oïn, il s'agit d'une grive.

-Considérons ça comme une signe, un bon présage. sourit Thorin.

-Vous avez raison. acquiesça Bilbo. Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous.

Tandis que Thorin contemplait la Montagne Solitaire, Olivia priait intensément. « On a plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'ait pas remarqué notre présence à ce mom … »

-Minute vous deux.

« Ah ah ah, il ne pouvait pas être _vraiment_ inconscient ?! »

-Emma, je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas vous faire remarquer.

-Vous l'avez dit.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

-J'ai désobéi à mon roi. sourit Emma à pleines dents.

-Et vous en êtes fière ?!

-Assez oui. De rien, pour vous avoir protégé, c'était naturel.

Il la regarda, bouche bée.

-Je me disais que vous aviez trop d'orgueil pour me remercier alors je vais faire comme si vous l'aviez fait. Par contre, je veux bien le câlin, ce serait vraiment pas juste que Bilbo y ait droit et pas moi !

Emma n'en revint pas quand il la prit dans ses bras. Elle disait ça pour plaisanter … Mais on ne refuse pas un câlin du grand Thorin !

« Il m'a oubliée, génial : pas de scène gênante, il devait être vraiment dans les vapes quand ... »

-Olivia ...

« Évidemment … C'est le karma. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour en avoir un aussi mauvais ? »

-J'ai cru entendre vos cris se mêler à ceux de mes neveux et de Dwalin.

-Vous avez dû vous tromper, je suis restée sagement accrochée dans l'arbre …

-Elle s'est bien battue, on aurait dit qu'elle avait eu plus de temps pour s'entraîner ! sourit Kili, tout fier.

Olivia soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Mon Dieu, mais qui lui avait donné un abruti pareil ?!

-Vous auriez dû écouter mes instructions ! Vous êtes sensée être responsable !

-Je sais.

-Mais au moins, je sais dès à présent que vous et votre sœur n'êtes pas totalement sans défenses.

Thorin tapota l'épaule d'Olivia d'une manière un peu bourrue puis partit parler à Gandalf.

-T'as pas eu le droit à un câlin Oli !

-Pas grave, ça ne me dérange absolument p...

-Allez, on fait tous un câlin !

Et Olivia se retrouva dans les bras de sa sœur, Fili et Kili.

-Laisses-moi deviner : tu détestes les grandes embrassades ? chuchota Fili.

-J'ai du mal en effet.

-On dirait qu'on en a pour un bout de temps avec ces deux-la ...

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Kili.

-Bofur … Tu as l'air inquiet.

-Et je le suis. répondit-il en s'asseyant près du jeune archer. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

-Je fais griller une saucisse …

-C'était moi la sentinelle l'autre nuit et j'ai tout vu !

-Mmm, et alors ?

-Kili, être membre de la lignée de Durin ne t'octroie pas tous les droits ! Nous, les nains, avons une étiquette particulière en ce qui concerne les relations avec les femmes. Balin a dû t'en parler !

-Probablement, mais je n'étais pas toujours très attentif pendant ses cours …

-Sauf quand ça t'arrangeait.

Il regarda Kili dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé d'être celui qui doit te dire ça mais cette fille ne t'aime pas.

-Elle a accepté …

-J'étais à trois mètres de vous, je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle a accepté. Elle a accepté de te donner une chance de mieux la connaître … pour te faire plaisir, parce que je pense qu'elle t'aime beaucoup. Je vous ai bien observés, et elle te regarde de la même manière qu'elle regarde sa sœur …

Kili avait les yeux écarquillés, braqués sur le feu, écoutant avec horreur les paroles de Bofur.

-J'ai parlé à Fili, et il m'a dit qu'Olivia ne l'intéressait pas mais je pense qu'il ment. Je ne sais pas si elle est amoureuse de lui, mais elle ne l'est pas de toi.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? demanda douloureusement le jeune nain.

-Tu vaux mieux que d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas. Elle a beaucoup d'affection pour toi, mais si tu ne veux pas trop souffrir, ni la priver de la chance d'être heureuse, laisses la partir.

Kili déglutit et murmura :

-En ce qui concerne Fili …

-Ils échangent seulement des regards, mais si intimes parfois que … il y a de la passion dans leurs yeux Kili.

Kili était comme abasourdi par la vérité dévoilée par Bofur. Il chercha son frère des yeux et le vit près d'Olivia et Emma, à plaisanter avec la plus jeune pendant qu'Olivia écrivait son journal. Elle relevait parfois les yeux pour sourire aux blagues de Fili et quand leurs yeux se rencontraient, leurs sourires n'en étaient que plus éclatants. « Ces deux traîtres ... »

-Mais ce n'est pas de leur faute. finit Bofur.

-Je le sais … Ce n'est pas pour cela que ça ne fait pas mal.

« Mon propre frère, amoureux de la fille que j'aime, quelle ironie. Nous, les deux inséparables, différents mais si semblables, amoureux de la même personne. Et elle … je ne veux plus de ses regards amusés et tendres, j'aimerais qu'elle me regarde comme elle le regarde _lui_ ... »

Perdu dans ses douloureuses pensées, Kili n'avait pas remarqué que Bofur était parti et qu'Emma s'était assise à côté de lui.

-Tu as compris n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça.

-Pas tout seul. Mais toi tu le savais.

-Oui. admit Emma.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? demanda Kili en la regardant avec douleur.

-Mieux vaut que tu sois déçu plutôt que tu espères ou regrettes éternellement. Si je ne vous avais pas poussé, tu te serais demandé pour toujours ce que ça faisait d'être avec elle ce qui aurait pu se passer si seulement tu avais saisi l'occasion, ce désir t'aurait consumé.

-Et maintenant je suis consumé par la jalousie, la colère, l'amertume et la peine ! s'énerva Kili. Tu crois que c'est mieux ?!

-Oui, c'est mieux. Kili, tu aurais passé ta vie à la regarder en douce, à espérer qu'elle te complimente, tu te serais privé d'amour pour elle. C'est ma sœur, et je l'aime et elle mérite l'amour, et toi tu ne mérites pas de dépérir d'un amour à sens unique.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir été aveugle pendant tout ce temps, et c'est une sensation horrible.

Emma le prit dans ses bras et Kili sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Que vont dire les autres ?

-Je suis une enfant à leurs yeux, ton honneur est sauf.

Kili fut secoué d'un rire silencieux.

Un peu plus loin, Fili et Olivia, totalement inconscients de la détresse du jeune nain, discutaient gaiement.

-Les histoires disent qu'il y avait une immense bibliothèque à Erebor elle n'était pas sur le chemin de la salle du trésor, elle a sûrement été épargnée.

-Tu crois ?

-J'espère il y avait des milliers de livres uniques.

Les yeux d'Olivia brillèrent.

-Malheureusement, même si elle est intacte, je ne pourrais lire aucun des livres qu'elle contient, ils sont écrits en Khuzdul non ?

-En effet, mais tu peux toujours apprendre à la parler et à la lire je pourrais t'apprendre.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai vraiment proposé … «_ Je pourrais t'apprendre _», quelle idée intelligente Fili ... »

-Vraiment ? s'écria Olivia toute excitée.

-Hum, oui, mais c'est une langue très difficile, tu ne l'apprendras pas en quelques jours, il te faudra plusieurs années de pratique pour …

-Ce n'est pas grave, je serais patiente ! rit Olivia.

Fili sourit avant de se lever pour aller chercher à manger.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Olivia ?

-Oui Kili ?

Elle était souriante. Elle le regardait avec douceur, avec tendresse même. C'était pire que tout parce que maintenant il savait que Bofur avait raison et qu'elle l'avait toujours regardé ainsi. C'était sans espoir, depuis le début … et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Il ne savait pas par où commencer : « Je dois te dire quelque chose », « Il faut que nous discutions » …

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

De toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu poser, il avait posé _celle-la _… Quel tact …

Olivia sentait que c'était une question importante pour Kili et elle y répondit donc honnêtement.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime.

Ça semblait si facile pour elle de prononcer ces mots qu'un instant, Kili douta de la véracité des propos de Bofur et d'Emma. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas posé la bonne question :

-Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ?

Elle regarda en hésitant à répondre mais il avait déjà compris.

-Je vois.

-Kili …

-Je crois que je me suis trompé. mentit Kili en souriant. J'ai cru que j'étais amoureux de toi, mais tu es plutôt une amie, une amie très chère à mon cœur.

Il l'avait fait, il avait débité son mensonge soigneusement préparé. Il espérait que cela suffirait car il ne se sentait pas capable de le répéter une deuxième fois …

-Vraiment ? Tu ne semblais pas dans cet état d'esprit l'autre soir …

-J'ai changé d'avis. Je suis entré dans ton monde et j'en suis heureux, mais ce que nous ressentons n'est pas de l'amour.

Elle l'étreignit affectueusement.

-Toi aussi tu es très cher à mon cœur Kili et je suis heureuse que tout malentendu soit dissipé.

-Oui, moi aussi … Je dois aller au petit coin.

-Oh. répondit Olivia en le relâchant prestement.

Il partit le plus vite possible, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop suspect. Il s'assit derrière un rocher et il perdit toute notion du temps, ses yeux fixant le vide avec une seule pensée en tête : « elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de moi. Jamais jamais jamais jamais ... »

-Kili, ça fait longtemps que tu es parti.

Fili vit son frère, affalé sur le sol contre la pierre, les yeux inexpressifs.

-Hé, Kee, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien, tout va bien. lui répondit ce dernier d'une voix atone.

-Racontes-moi. demanda Fili en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise hein ?!

Fili fut étonné par la colère qui perçait dans la voix de son petit frère.

-La fille que j'aime ne m'aime pas, peu importe que je sois jeune, beau, riche, prince ! L'amour, quelle belle connerie !

-Olivia a …

-Non, c'est moi.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je l'aime trop pour l'enchaîner à moi.

Fili resta quelques instants abasourdi.

-C'est très noble de ta part mon frère … déclara Fili.

Kili le regarda et se mit à pleurer. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau un enfant, quand il tombait à se faisait mal et que son grand-frère le consolait en le prenant dans ses bras. Peu importe qu'Olivia l'aime, peu importe qu'il aime Olivia, ils étaient inséparables et tout de suite il avait besoin de son frère. Fili le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans parler, les larmes de Kili se tarissant au fur et à mesure.

-Fili ?

-Oui ?

-Tu te souviens du cours de Balin sur l'étiquette à mettre en vigueur avec les femmes ?

-Oui …

-Tu pourrais me le résumer ?


	10. Chapter 10

… NON VOUS NE REVEZ PAS, CECI EST LE CHAPITRE 10 !

Après trois mois, elles sont de retour, toujours plus folles, toujours plus connes (euh fallait pas le dire ça non ? Chutttt, continue) *roulement de tambours* Olivia et Emma ! Bon, j'avais totalement perdu l'inspiration, et je n'ai pas été la de toutes les vacances (ce qui n'est pas une excuse). Maintenant, il faut voir si vous vous intéressez toujours à cette fanfic chères lectrices (et lecteurs si vous êtes la ^^).

Merci à NaffyOo et Jaki Fidelia pour avoir mis en favori et suivre, et bien sûr merci pour toutes les reviews du chap précédent. Et maintenant, place au chapitre !

Guest : Ravie que la suite de la fic te plaise, si tu lis ce chapitre j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue :D

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

« Une nuit sans rêves … quel bonheur » pensa Olivia en se réveillant.

Elle se leva et croisa le regard de Kili, qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il ne la voyait que comme une amie. Fili apparût derrière son frère et quand il vit la personne avec qui il échangeait un sourire, son visage se durcit subitement, s'emplissant de mépris. Heureusement, on dut remonter sur les aigles, ce qui empêcha Fili de se précipiter sur la jeune femme pour lui arracher la tête.

-Elle est vraiment obligée de monter avec nous ? demanda Fili en regardant Olivia avec dégoût.

Emma soupira et Olivia sourit :

-Après toi …

Fili se dirigea d'un pas fier vers l'aigle … et se mangea le sol. Il se releva prestement. Olivia lui avait fait un croche-pied le ton qu'il avait employé l'avait blessée mais surtout mise en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait _encore_ fait !

L'ambiance était tendue sur l'oiseau, en raison des regards assassins que Fili et Olivia s'envoyaient par dessus Kili et Emma qui s'étaient placés entre eux deux. Il n'aurait plus manqué que Fili balance Olivia par dessus bord …

Après un long moment, ils amorcèrent une descente vers une large pierre, assez grande pour tous les accueillir.

-Bonne chance ! crièrent les aigles. Où que vous alliez, jusqu'à ce que vos aires vous reçoivent à la fin du voyage !

-Que le vent sous vos ailes vous porte où le soleil fait route et où la lune chemine ! leur répondit Gandalf.

Il se tourna vers les nains et déclara :

-J'avais toujours eu l'intention que vous arriviez sains et sauf, dans la mesure du possible …

-Encore heureux, marmonna Emma à sa sœur. Sinon qu'est-ce que ça aurait été …

-... Or, grâce à une bonne direction _et aussi_ à de la chance, c'est maintenant chose faite. En vérité, nous nous trouvons beaucoup plus loin à l'Est que je ne m'étais jamais proposé de vous accompagner car, après tout, ceci n'est pas mon aventure. Il se peut que j'y remette le nez avant que tout soit terminé mais en attendant je dois m'occuper d'autres affaires urgentes.

-WHAT ?! s'exclama Emma en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Des cris de protestation avaient aussi retentis du côté des nains.

-Ah, j'avais oublié de te dire que Gandalf nous quittait en plein milieu de la quête ?

-Oui ! Je comprend maintenant pourquoi on va se faire attraper par les elfes si Gandalf était resté, il aurait réussi à convaincre … Je rêve où Bilbo pleure ?...

En effet, Bilbo semblait avoir du mal à accepter le départ de Gandalf, et ses yeux étaient extrêmement brillants, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer … Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

-Dans le livre il pleure mais Peter Jackson ne le fera pas pleurer je pense.

-Mais, mais … si l'histoire suit celle du film et pas celle du livre … ça veut dire qu'on va rencontrer Tauriel ?!

-Oh non, pas elle …

-Je ne vais pas disparaître dans l'instant, les rassura le vieux magicien. Je puis encore vous accorder un jour ou deux. Je pourrai probablement vous aider à sortir de votre situation présente et j'ai moi-même besoin d'un peu d'aide. Nous n'avons pas de vivres, pas de bagages et pas de poneys à monter et vous ignorez où vous vous trouvez. Eh bien, je puis vous le dire. Vous êtes encore à quelques milles du chemin que nous aurions dû suivre si nous n'avions quitté en hâte le passage dans la montagne. Il y a très peu d'habitants dans cette région, à moins qu'il n'en soit venu depuis mon dernier passage par ici, c'est-à-dire depuis quelques années. Mais je sais quelqu'un qui ne demeure pas loin. Il ne vient pas souvent de ce côté, certainement pas de jour, et rien ne servirait de l'attendre. En fait, ce serait fort dangereux. Il nous faut aller à sa recherche et si tout va bien, lors de notre rencontre, je crois que je vous laisserai en vous souhaitant, comme les aigles, « chance où que vous alliez ».

-Mais Monsieur Gandalf, vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner ! Sans vous, nous serions à la merci de tous les dangers ! couina Ori.

-Le p'tit a pas totalement tort ! Sans vous, on serait déjà … morts. grogna Dwalin, comme s'il lui en coûtait de dire ça.

-Allons, vous vous en sortirez bien sans moi. sourit Gandalf.

Les nains se résignèrent, se rendant compte que supplier ne servirait à rien et n'était pas digne d'un nain.

-Un bain ne nous ferait pas de mal. déclara Bofur en observant la rivière qui coulait près d'eux.

Tous se tournèrent vers les deux sœurs, qui, comprenant le message, s'éloignèrent de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

-Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas rester …

-Tu aurais aimé voir Dwalin nu ? Ou même Gandalf, Bombur, Bifur …

-Argh ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais Thorin … ou même Kili et Fili …

-Rappelles-moi quel âge tu as ?

-14 ans. sourit Emma de toutes ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu seras plus âgée. soupira sa sœur.

Elles prirent aussi un bain rapide, se laissant sécher au soleil ainsi que leurs vêtements. Les hommes ne semblaient pas encore avoir fini quand elles se rhabillèrent.

-Restes la, je pars en éclaireur. lança Olivia à sa sœur.

-Ouais, dis plutôt que tu vas aller mater les garçons …

Olivia la regarda, Emma soutint son regard et elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Ah ah ah, non mais tu imagines Dwalin à poil !

-Et Ori, pas musclé du tout !

-Et Bifur !

-Ah ah ah, ouh ouh ouh !

Une fois qu'elle eurent repris leur calme, Emma resta à compter les brins d'herbe et Olivia se dirigeait vers l'endroit où retentissaient les cris « aaaaaaaaaaah Bombur, tu m'as éclaboussé ! » … quand elle percuta quelqu'un. De mouillé. Et de passablement nu.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! hurla Olivia en se retournant.

-Ça va Oli ?

-Kili, rhabilles toi nom de dieu ! Ça va pas de se promener comme ça !

-Ah ah ! Tu as regardé !

-Non, bien pire, j'ai _senti_ quand je t'ai percuté !

Elle entendait Kili rire derrière elle, et sourit elle-même.

-C'est très gênant d'avoir une conversation quand l'un de nous ne porte pas de vêtements.

-D'accord, puisque tu insistes … Je vais m'habiller.

-À la bonne heure ! Et si tu pouvais demander à ton frè …

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Ah tiens, quand on parle du loup, il accoure !

-... Pourquoi tu me parles en me tournant le dos ?

-Ton frère s'est pointé complètement nu. Par pitié, dis moi que tu ne l'es pas toi aussi.

-Je ne suis pas nu ...

Elle se retourna en poussant un soupir de soulagement … qui ne dura pas très longtemps. Cette manie de jouer sur les mots …

-Je suis presque nu. La est toute la différence.

Elle décida de passer outre sinon ils n'en finiraient jamais.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est la, expliques moi ce que j'ai _encore_ fait !

-Ah, j'attendais que tu me poses cette question ! Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire jusqu'à la fin du voyage n'est-ce pas ?

-Par Merlin, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai encore pu te faire !

-Cherches un peu, tu trouveras. Ça commence par un K et ça se termine par ili.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, Kili allait très bien.

Fili la prit par le bras, les yeux brillants de fureur.

-Non mais tu plaisantes, il a passé la moitié de la nuit à pleurer parce que tu as refusé qu'il continue à te courtiser !

-Il m'a dit qu'il me voyait comme une amie ! se défendit Olivia.

-Et tu l'as cru ?! Par Durin tu es encore plus sotte que je ne le pensais !

-PAR MERLIN MAIS C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLEME A VOUS LES HOMMES ?! ON DIT OUI ET APRES VOUS COMPLIQUEZ TOUT MAIS BORDEL EXPLIQUES MOI CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ EXACTEMENT !

-C'EST PARCE QUE TU NE L'AIMES PAS !

-ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS, QU'EST-CE QU'IL EN SAIT ?! PUTAIN, VOUS DEUX VOUS CROYEZ SAVOIR TOUT MIEUX QUE TOUT LE MONDE !

-C'EST TOI QUI TE PREND POUR JE NE SAIS QUI EN ESSAYANT DE NOUS AVOIR TOUS LES DEUX !

-JE NE VEUX PAS T'AVOIR, PAS PLUS QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU AVOIR PERSONNE ! J'AI CHANGE DE MONDE PAR ENVIE PEUT-ETRE?! ET POURQUOI TU PASSES TON TEMPS A ME CRIER DESSUS ?!

-JE TE CRIE DESSUS PARCE QUE TU ME CRIES DESSUS !

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Fili menaça du doigt Olivia :

-Ne t'approches plus de Kili !

-Et si c'est lui qui vient à moi ?

-Rejettes le !

-Pour qu'il se sente encore plus mal ? Hors de question.

Fili se laissa tomber par terre et soupira :

-Mais qui m'a envoyé une femme aussi compliquée ?

Olivia s'assit à côté de lui :

-Alors comme ça, Kili pense que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ?

-Non, c'est Bofur …

-Je ne vois vraiment pas d'où il sort ça …

-Moi non plus.

-Est-ce qu'on peut enfin faire la paix ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, mais ce serait bien si l'on pouvait cohabiter sans se hurler dessus ou se frapper.

-En effet, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

-Je le sais merci.

-Mais pour le bien de la communauté, nous devons nous efforcer de nous supporter.

-La paix ? proposa Olivia en lui tendant la main.

-Une trêve. répondit Fili.

Et ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-C'est toi qui a voulu ça, tu n'avais qu'à te taire...

-Emma, je n'aurais pas fait _ça_ si j'avais pensé qu'ils passeraient encore plus de temps ensemble !

-Fili, tu as quasiment dit à Oli que tu la détestais... Il ne reste donc que deux compagnons possibles : moi ou Kili. Et sachant que Kili meurt d'envie d'être tout le temps avec elle …

-Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux … Oui, c'était évident.

-Peut-être que si vous essayiez de vous apprécier vraiment …

-Comment puis-je apprécier la femme qui veut ruiner la vie de mon frère ? demanda Fili d'un ton glacial.

-Vu sous cet angle … commença Emma.

Fili s'éloigna à grands pas pour rejoindre son frère et Olivia qui discutaient à l'avant. En sentant sa présence, la jeune femme se tendit subitement et ne prononça plus un mot, cherchant plutôt à écouter la conversation de Gandalf et Bilbo :

-Qui l'appelle ainsi ? Qui le connaît ? demandait Bilbo.

-Le Quelqu'un dont j'ai parlé, un très grand personnage … lui répondit Gandalf.

-Pas difficile quand on voit notre taille ! commenta Emma, qui avait rejoint sa sœur.

-... Vous devrez tous être très polis quand je vous présenterai.

-Alors celle la, c'est la meilleure de l'année ! Comme si monsieur Thorin-je-suis-le-seigneur-de-la-montagne allait moins se la jouer avec un ours ! Non mais sérieux, où va le monde ?

-... Il peut être effroyable quand il est en colère, bien qu'il se montre assez bienveillant quand on ne le contrarie point. Mais je vous préviens, il se courrouce facilement.

-On parie combien que y en a un qui va faire une boulette ? sourit Emma.

-Tout se passe très bien dans le livre, alors à moins que TU ne fasses tout capoter avec tes remarques un peu trop franches …

-Ou que TU ne fasses tout capoter avec tes petites querelles avec Son-seigneur-Fili-je-suis-de-glace-quand-il-s'agit -d'Olivia-mais-de-feu-quand-il-faut-s'engueuler …

-Oui, à moins qu'ON ne fasse tout capoter, ça va bien se passer ! sourit Olivia.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Oli … Pourquoi y a plein d'abeilles tout d'un coup ?

-On approche.

-Je déteste ces sales bêtes … marmonna Emma en se rapprochant de sa sœur, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-La petite bête ne mange pas la grosse...

-Et c'est vous qui dites cela, vous qui m'avez supplié de vous enlever une petite araignée ? fit remarquer Fili d'un ton glacial.

-Certes, lui répondit Olivia du même ton. Mais je ne me suis jamais faite piquer par une abeille, tandis que par une araignée …

Fili ne répliqua pas et le petit groupe retomba dans un lourd silence. Emma et Kili se regardaient sans savoir quoi faire : il semblait bien que cette fois, leurs aînés ne se parleraient vraiment plus sans contrainte. Le retour du vouvoiement en était la preuve.

-Oh, ça va comme ça ! commença Emma avant d'être interrompue par Gandalf.

-Vous feriez mieux d'attendre ici, dit le magicien. Et quand j'appellerai ou sifflerai, commencez à me suivre – vous verrez le chemin que je prendrai – mais seulement par paires, notez-le, à cinq minutes d'intervalle. Bombur, qui est le plus gros, comptera pour deux mieux vaut qu'il vienne seul et en dernier. Et Olivia sera avec Fili et Emma avec Kili leurs voix plus aigues que les nôtres seront sûrement couvertes par celles plus graves. Je ne sais absolument quelles sont les dispositions de Beorn par rapport aux filles, aussi ne prenons pas de risque inutile. Venez Bilbo ! Il y a une porte quelque part par ici.

Et ils partirent tous deux, en longeant une haie d'arbres.

-Dori et moi en premiers. commença Thorin sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation. Ensuite, Ori et Nori, puis Balin et Dwalin, puis Kili et Emma, puis Fili et Olivia, puis Oïn et Gloïn, puis Bifur et Bofur, et pour finir Bombur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Thorin et Dori les quittèrent et empruntèrent le même chemin que Gandalf et Bilbo. Puis ce fut le tour d'Ori et Nori, puis de Dwalin et Balin et enfin de Kili et Emma. Quand ils quittèrent leurs aînés, ces derniers ne se regardaient pas, ne se parlaient pas et se tenaient à deux mètres l'un de l'autre.

-Ils en font un peu trop tu ne trouves pas ? chuchota Emma.

-La suite du voyage va être joyeuse si ça continue comme ça. lui répondit Kili en poussant une grande porte de bois.

Tout d'un coup, Emma se mit à ricaner.

-Oh non ! s'exclama Kili.

-Mais j'ai encore rien fait ! protesta Emma.

-Quand tu ricanes comme ça c'est que tu as quelque chose en tête.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et lui demanda avec un grand sourire :

-Kili, tu sais danser ?


	11. Chapter 11

Bien le bonjour chers amis, voici le chapitre 11 ! Merci pour les reviews et les ajouts en favoris ou en follow, ça fait super plaisir ! Ce chapitre plutôt centré sur Emma et les pensées qui tournent dans sa petite tête ! Bonne lecture :D

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Emma jouait avec un bout de sa cape qu'elle avait mis des jours à effilocher – elle avait eu du mal ! C'est que ces tissus elfiques c'était fait pour résister …

Et Gandalf parlait, parlait … Oh sa sœur se chargerait de tout lui résumer plus tard, pour l'instant elle consolidait son plan pour que ce soit à nouveau le grand amour entre Olivia et Fili … Si ça l'avait déjà été …

Quand tout serait fini, sa sœur se marierait avec Fili ou Kili, l'un des deux et elle, Emma, aurait une belle famille trop cool. Et ils auraient des petits monstres avec qui elle pourrait faire des tonnes de bêtises. Et en plus, il y avait un certain avantage …

Elle glissa un regard vers Thorin. Droit, sérieux, un roi sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le plus bel homme (nain) qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Emma se secoua intérieurement : « Réveille toi ma fille, tu te laisses emporter par tes sentiments ! On avait dit insensible et déterminée jusqu'à ce que tu cases ta sœur ! »

Bon, c'est sûr que c'était pas gagné, elle n'était même pas certaine que sa sœur soit intéressée par l'un des deux … Et la perspective de devenir un jour reine ne semblait pas l'enchanter.

«-Et toi, tu te vois en reine ?

-Nan, je suis trop belle pour me rider avec toutes ces responsabilités … Même si la couronne me siérait à merveille …

-Avec des rubis !

-Oh oui, j'adore ce genre de pi... »

-Une très bonne histoire ! rugit Beorn et Emma sursauta tellement qu'elle faillit bousculer Kili.

-À quoi tu pensais ? chuchota ce dernier.

-À ma couronne. répondit distraitement la jeune blonde, sans prêter attention à l'air effaré de Kili.

-... Mangeons donc un morceau !

Les nains, un peu endormis jusqu'alors, se réveillèrent tous au délicieux son que produisait le mot « manger » chez eux ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis des jours !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchota Emma à l'oreille de sa sœur en voyant les animaux entrer et pousser des sièges.

-Ils comprennent ce que dit Beorn.

-Il parle aux animaux ?... Trop cool ! Tu crois qu'il peut m'apprendre ?

Olivia soupira faussement pour traduire son désespoir mais elle était plutôt amusée.

-On pourrait avoir les mêmes à la maison ! s'exclama Kili, tout heureux de son idée.

Fili le regarda avec un petit sourire narquois, qu'il voulut dissimuler en tournant la tête vers les filles. Il vit qu'Olivia aussi dissimulait son amusement devant l'enthousiasme des deux cadets.

Emma vit les yeux de Fili se remplir de compréhension. Prendre connaissance de l'abominable vérité qui passait par le regard que sa sœur portait sur Kili. S'il comprenait Olivia, l'apprécier lui serait plus aisé ! Elle n'aurait peut-être même pas besoin d'exécuter son plan …

« Oh si, juste pour le fun ! »

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Olivia essayait de s'intéresser à la conversation de Beorn, qui racontait des choses qui pourraient bien leur servir quand ils traverseraient Mirkwood. Mais Fili et Kili semblaient faire un concours de blagues, et Emma gloussait le plus discrètement possible dans son bol. Olivia porta le sien à ses lèvres et but une gorgée.

Et elle se souvint.

« HYDROMEL ! »

Elle attrapa le bol de sa sœur, qui était à moitié vide. Kili regarda Emma avec l'air de vouloir lui dire « T'étais pas discrète ... » et malheureusement pour lui, Olivia intercepta son regard.

-Kili !

Le jeune nain leva ses mains en signe d'innocence mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

-Elle n'a que 14 ans !

Elle regarda le bol de sa sœur, le but d'une traite et le redonna à Emma.

-Interdiction d'en reprendre. Je te surveille.

Les joues d'Olivia étaient un peu rouges et elle tenta de foudroyer Kili du regard mais ce dernier sourit plus largement encore et leva son bol vers elle avant de boire.

Fili la considérait avec amusement et elle se sentit obligée de s'expliquer :

-Ce que j'ai bu ne peut plus atterrir dans son sang.

-Oh oui, c'était un noble sacrifice !

-Exactement ! sourit Olivia.

« Moins d'hydromel mais plus de sympathie, on peut dire que ça a servi à quelque chose. Hé, si je les soûle tous les deux, ils pourraient se sauter dessus et … NON, TRES MAUVAISE IDEE ! Oui, sûrement. Si je soûle seulement Fili, il pourrait … Pourquoi Thorin me regarde comme ça ?! »

À l'autre bout de la table, Thorin l'observait, avec un air sérieux et sévère, qui voulait dire « Je sais ce que tu veux faire et il est hors de question que tu le fasses ! ». Emma lui répondit par un sourire qui se voulait innocent « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ... ». Thorin, sans la quitter des yeux, se frotta légèrement le coin de l'œil droit, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : « Je te surveille ».

Emma soupira de déception mais quelques instants plus tard, sourit à nouveau. Elle n'était jamais à court d'idées.

-Un peu d'hydromel Kili ?

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Olivia avait depuis longtemps quitté le groupe des nains pour aller s'installer sur son lit où elle lisait. Bilbo somnolait non loin de la et les nains chantaient près de la cheminée.

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle et craignit le pire. À raison.

-Oli … commença Kili en la prenant par les épaules.

« Oh. Shit. »

-Kili. sourit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

Il n'était pas soûl, plutôt très gai.

-Oli, suis fatigué … marmonna Kili en s'allongeant sur le lit de la jeune femme et en posant sa tête sur les cuisses d'Olivia.

« Ai-je besoin de le redire ? SHIT ! »

-Euh Kili ?

-Mmh ? lui répondit-il, déjà embrumé par le sommeil.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de t'être trompé de lit ?...

-Naaaaan …

Il baragouina quelque chose en khuzdul et s'endormit comme un bébé.

-Emma ! Emma ! appela doucement Olivia pour ne pas alerter tous les nains.

Mais Emma dormait déjà – faisait semblant de dormir serait plus juste en réalité.

-Vous cherchez de l'aide ?

Olivia leva les yeux et découvrit Fili qui les surplombait.

-Il a dit que vous étiez mieux qu'un oreiller de plumes.

-C'est un compliment ?

-Je pense. Il a l'alcool plutôt câlin.

-Et vous, vous avez l'alcool charmeur.

-Ou méchant. Vous êtes bonne pour dormir dans cette position.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider à le déplacer ? demanda Olivia comme une supplication.

-Savez-vous combien il pèse ?!

-Euh … Beaucoup ?

-C'est rien de le dire ! Et endormi c'est encore pire ! Bon, je vais soulever sa tête et vous allez remplacer vos jambes par l'oreiller pour qu'il ne se réveille pas.

-D'accord ! répondit la jeune femme, soulagée.

Fili souleva délicatement la tête de son frère et Olivia se dégagea doucement et plaça l'oreiller sous la tête du nain.

-Et je dors où ?! se demanda tout d'un coup Olivia.

-Vous n'avez qu'à prendre le lit où Kili devait dormir. lui répondit Fili avant d'aller rejoindre les autres membres de la compagnie près du feu.

Thorin le vit revenir et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

-Allez voir par vous-même. sourit Fili en prenant sa pipe.

Thorin se leva et jeta un coup d'œil, puis s'approcha pour observer son neveu dormir paisiblement. Il détecta une chose étrange : Emma semblait bouger. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et la vit en train de ricaner, frottant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre en signe de jubilation. Thorin hésita entre se prendre la tête dans les mains de désespoir ou sourire. Quand Thorin alla se rasseoir, Fili remarqua que son oncle riait aux larmes en secouant la tête, comme pour dire « cette gamine … ».

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Alors Kili, prêt ?

Kili grommela. Il était grognon depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait découvert que son oreiller humain s'était fait la malle pour aller dormir tout prêt de son frère. Quelle vision dès le matin …

-Je sais pas Emma.

-Mais tu avais dit oui !

Il rechigna encore quelques instants puis se laissa entraîner vers Fili qui taillait un morceau de bois pour en faire une figurine et Olivia qui lisait.

-Fili, il y avait des bals à Erebor non ?

-Hum oui …

-Alors il faut s'entraîner ! On ne va pas arriver à un bal sans savoir danser !

-Oh non Emma, c'est une très mauvaise idée !

-Et quand est-ce qu'on aura le temps de le faire hein ?

Fili réfléchit puis décida que c'était une façon comme une autre de passer le temps. Bofur s'approcha avec sa flûte et les deux frères montrèrent les pas d'une valse naine aux deux filles, qui, après plusieurs essais sans musique, parvinrent à l'exécuter correctement dirons-nous. Bofur commença à jouer et les couples à danser, sous les yeux de quelques nains qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire eux non plus.

Thorin, qui s'était assoupi quelques minutes, se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la musique. Il se leva, s'approcha de ce qui semblait être la piste de danse et observa ses neveux valser. Les voir ainsi faisait remonter une foule de souvenirs, et Thorin se surprit à se souvenir des pas.

Fili et Olivia valsaient silencieusement, vêtus d'une grâce et d'une coordination qui lui rappelait Dis et son mari. Kili et Emma, quand à eux, dansaient relativement bien, mais il leur aurait été plus simple de suivre le rythme s'ils n'avaient pas ri autant.

Après cette danse, Bofur commença un air qui rappela à Bilbo une des danses de sa chère Comté et qui se dansait deux par deux, face à face. Les nains se firent une joie de se mettre en place, faisant fi des conventions qui voulaient qu'un homme et une femme seulement dansent ensemble. Cela donna lieu à une franche camaraderie, et à beaucoup de rires au vu des couples improbables qui s'étaient formés, comme Balin et Bilbo, Dwalin et Ori … Et Thorin et Emma.

Tout en dansant, il se demanda au moins une centaine de fois ce qu'il fichait la. Sans lui ils auraient été un nombre impair mais ce n'était pas une raison valable pour que Thorin soit en train de se donner en spectacle ainsi. Peut-être bien qu'au fond, cela lui rappelait sa jeunesse les bals, Frerin qui riait au bras de sa partenaire de danse, lui lançant des clins d'œil à travers la salle. Mais Emma était beaucoup plus joyeuse et décontractée que toutes les femmes avec qui il avait pu danser. Dans le temps, il était le prince Thorin, et les naines qui dansaient avec lui étaient tellement soucieuses de bien faire et écrasées par la pression de leur famille qui voulait qu'elles attrapent le prince héritier dans leurs filets que le plaisir de la danse leur était enlevé. Emma respirait la joie de vivre, et dansait en souriant.

« Voilà pourquoi elle est dangereuse. Elle est ta jeunesse perdue. »

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Le lendemain ils furent réveillés par Beorn :

-Ainsi vous êtes encore la !

Il ramassa Bilbo qui était tombé de son lit tant il était surpris (et un peu effrayé) et rit :

-Vous n'avez pas encore été dévorés par les Wargs, les gobelins ou les méchants ours à ce que je vois ! Venez donc prendre un repas !

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent gaiement Beorn était d'excellente humeur et racontait des histoires drôles auxquelles tous riaient. À la fin du repas, il s'expliqua :

-Votre histoire était bonne mais je l'aime encore mieux maintenant que je suis assuré de sa véracité. Il faut me pardonner de ne pas vous avoir crus sur parole. Si vous viviez à l'orée de Mirkwood, vous ne vous fieriez à la parole de personne que vous ne connaissiez aussi bien que votre frère, et encore. Dans la situation actuelle, tout ce que je puis dire, c'est que je me suis dépêché de revenir le plus vite possible pour assurer votre sécurité et pour vous offrir toute l'aide que je pourrai vous fournir.

-Ça veut dire qu'il va nous passer de la bouffe non ? glissa Emma à sa sœur, qui la foudroya du regard.

-Oui, Emma, mais dis-moi, tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille plus d'une minute ?

Beorn se leva et les invita à le suivre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut nous montrer ?

-Si j'étais toi, je ne regarderai pas …

Trop tard. Emma était moins horrifiée par la vue des corps que par le fait que c'était Beorn qui les avait tué et cloué ainsi, la peau de Warg sur un arbre et la tête d'un gobelin plantée sur une pique.

-Gandalf est complètement cinglé, il aurait pu nous déchiqueter et il nous a amené chez lui !

-Emma, calme-toi !

-Tu ne vois pas ? Ils sont tous tarés ! C'est de la folie, Thorin qui fonce vers un dragon sans réfléchir, les autres qui le suivent sans sourciller et même Gandalf, qui est celui que je pensais le plus sain d'esprit, qui nous conduit chez un tueur en puissance !

Sa sœur la contempla et Emma soupira.

-C'était de ça dont tu parlais quand tu disais que le voyage était dangereux non ?

-Hallelujah, tu as enfin compris !

Emma se détourna et observa distraitement Beorn qui donnait des recommandations aux nains, telles que « vous ne tireriez rien de sain ou de malsain sans vous écarter du chemin. Et cela, il ne le faut POUR RIEN AU MONDE. »

-Laisses moi deviner : on va s'écarter du chemin ? soupira Emma.

-Comment tu as deviné ? fit mine de s'étonner Olivia.

-Le talent. répliqua Emma.

Beorn leur donna des provisions et des poneys, (un pour chacun des membres de la compagnie cette fois, si bien que ce fut la fin de la collaboration entre les deux nains et les deux humaines pour ce qui est de monter à cheval) et leur souhaita bonne chance, tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin de Mirkwood.

-Hé, on fait la course ? proposa Emma.

-Thorin va nous tuer. Et nous glacer le sang avec son regard sévère. Ou peut-être le contraire.

-Kiliiiiiiiiiiii ! supplia la petite en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-Je dirai que c'est de ta faute.

-YES !

Ils partirent tous au galop en cris guerriers et on ne sut jamais qui avait gagné, car quand ils revinrent, on laissa parler Emma.

-Vous savez Thorin, il y avait des abeilles et je crois que l'une d'entre elle a piqué mon cheval, si bien qu'il est parti au galop sans que je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter et les autres ont voulu me rattraper.

-C'est étrange, de la où j'étais j'aurais juré que c'était une course …

-Vous plaisantez Thorin ! Je veux dire, vous nous connaissez, nous ne désobéirions jamais à vos ordres.

Thorin contempla les quatre coupables et trancha :

-Vous trois, à l'arrière Emma, puisque vous ne semblez pas pouvoir vous contrôler, vous resterez avec moi à partir de maintenant.

Il ne vit pas le grand sourire d'Emma, qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le pauvre Thorin.


End file.
